Ultimate Spy Battle
by jbabe16
Summary: The sequel to my spy story has finally arrived. Your favorite spy gnome is back and this time facing whole new enemies and dangers with tons more action ad thrill and cliffhangers and jaw dropping moments like never before ROCK ON :)
1. Surprises

**HELLO EVERYBODY I HAVE FINALLY COM THROUGH TWITH MY SPY STORY SEQUEL...HOW GREAT AM I :)**

**Ok, ok before u get started I wanted to say this...THIS WAS EXTREMY DIFFICULT TO PUT TOGETEER, I SPENT MORE THAN A WHOLE MONTH PUTTING THIS ALL TOGETHER RIGHT AND I FINALLY GOT IT DOWN RIGHT. I know this is a long chapter but this is also a spy chapter and as you all probably know from my spy story, spy chapters need a lot of work and specific detail to make enough sense...But I know u guys won't mind much if it's long, cause that gives you all more to look forward too and I just wanted to make this as good as possible.**

**P.s This was without a single doubt the most time consuming chapter that anyone in the world of fanfiction has probably ever created in the history of forever, But I had so much fun writing this. I just want you all to like it as much as I do.**

**This goes out to all my Favorite buddies and authors right here on Fanfic; Tpatfan (My Forever bestie :) xoxo) Toons27 (Love ur story girl) Lorelibelle54 (U Make me laugh girl and I love your stories too xoxo) Iamlovecynder (You gave me the best idea for a chapter in my story girl and I love you for that :) xoxox) Love345 (I enjoy talking with you so much you make me happy with your great idea :) xoxo ROCK ON GIRL!) Valerirose52 (Hope we can Be friends soon eough Dude! :) xoxo)**

**I Also threw in a few surprises and twists, see if you can spot all 4, and if you don't I'll tell you all at the end of the entire story...ENJOY :)**

* * *

**Part I- Surprises**

**Jazmin pov**

I woke up from another peaceful night sleep and opened my eyes to a brand new day. I stretched and spread my arms out hopping to land them on my Husbands chest, but then I felt an empty space behind me where benny usually was, but he was not there anymore.

"Benny!?" I said opening my eyes hopping to see him but he wasn't in bed. I noticed a note on his pillow addressed to me and I read it.

_Gone to the market, I love you xoxo- Benny._ I smiled and stretched in bed.

I heard a sudden knock on the door, figuring it was benny. "Come in!" I said.

I saw the door fling open and someone walked in "Hey mummy!" My little daughter Bennie walked in and ran over to my bed.

"Good morning darling!" I said patting her head. She jumped right into bed and into my lap hard.

I almost gagged and held my stomach. "Bennie you can't jump on mummy like that, remember the baby!" I said rubbing my overgrown tummy.

"Sorry mummy, Sorry baby!" She said rubbing my stomach. I felt the baby kick hard and I clenched my stomach.

"This has been my hardest pregnancy yet!" I said breathing in and out slowly.

"When is the baby coming mummy?" Bennie asked

I patted her head "Soon, very soon" I said laying back in bed to slow down the pain.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"You'll have to wait to find out!" I said keeping it a secret. I was the only one who knew what the baby was going to be and I wasn't giving it away.

"Where will it sleep?"

"In the nursery"

"Will it cry a lot?"

"All babies cry sweetie"

"How come?!"

Bennie was one of those kids who loved to ask questions, it was cute for her age but also very annoying too. "Bennie please no more questions" I said rubbing my forehead.

"Bennie!" I heard a voice and knock on the door and then the triplets came walking into the room. "There you are!" Benzin said as she ran to him.

"Morning mum!" Fuscia said.

"Morning kids, is your father back yet?!"

That's when benny popped in the doorway as if waiting on his cue to come in "I am now!" He said strolling over to me and started kissing me. "How's my baby this morning?"

"Me or the actual baby!" I said pointing to my stomach.

"Both!" He winked at me.

"We're both doing just fine!" I said kissing him again. I felt the baby kick again and held my stomach again, It was a hard kick and it hurt.

"Jazmin what's wrong?" Benny held my hand and my stomach rubbing them both

It took me a moment to bare the pain "Oh that was a big one!" I said breathing slowly. "This kids not being easy on me right now!" I said breathing out again as I laid flat down in bed.

Benny crawled into bed giggled and came over to kiss my forehead. "Is my little man upsetting mummy?!" He said rubbing my tummy.

"How do you know it's a boy?" I eye him.

"We have 4 kids jazmin, 3 of which are girls, it's unanimous this will be a boy!" He explained making me roll my eyes.

"I hope so I want a brother to teach everything I know too!" Benzin smiled

"And since you know nothing, it'll work out perfectly!" Scarlett said as we all laughed.

"Yeah well this will be a boy, another son for me to have!" Benny said with excitement

"And a brother to hang around. I'm getting tired of hanging around girls all the time!" Benzin said referring to his sisters.

The girls all glared at him "No other girls would want to hang around you benzin, having us around is a blessing in disguise!" Fuscia said making us laugh again.

"Alright kids, enough" Benny said, then looked to me. "And jazmin we have to go to the main garden soon so, eat your breakfast!" Benny reached over the bed and pulled up a tray of fruit salad and yogurt and bagels.

"Breakfast in bed?" I asked surprised

"Wouldn't be right to have you cook breakfast when you need to rest for our baby"

"And what do we have to go to the garden for?" I asked eating my yogurt.

He lifted my chin and smirked "You'll see when we get there!" He said kissing me. "Kids lets leave mummy alone!" Benny said as they all left. "Hurry up and eat, but not too fast or too much we don't want you to get sick or fatter than you are" He joked

"I'll try my best not to get to overgrown for you!" I joked as he rolled his eyes and closed the door.

As I ate my breakfast, I rubbed on my stomach. "Daddy's planning something for me, and I'm going to find out what" I say to my overgrown tummy.

I felt the baby give a gentle kick and it made me smile "You are going to like it here when you come and I'm going to love you so much, my little baby" I say. I hummed a little tune to sooth the pain while I eat.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are grey_  
_You never know, dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_  
_I dreamt I held you in my arms_  
_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_  
_So I hung my head, and I cried_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are grey_  
_You never know, dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_I'll always love you and make you happy_  
_If you will only say the same_  
_But if you leave me to love another,_  
_You'll regret it all one day_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are grey_  
_You never know, dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_Please don't take my sunshine away _

That song always seemed to soothe the baby whenever I was in pain. I was suppose to go into labor by the next 2 weeks but benny was always being extra careful with me. He was the same way with all our kids and I loved him for it. When I was done with breakfast, I was so full and tired of carrying the baby to get out of bed by myself.

"Benny I need you!" I yelled and benny came back in.

"You need me now? I thought we were heading to the garden!" He said.

I eyed him with a smirk "Charming, not that kind of 'I need you' I can't get out of bed!"

"Oh you should've said that I was ready to get on you!" He said wiggling his fingers.

I slapped his hand away "That's how I got this way in the first place!" I state. Benny rolled his eyes and slowly got me out of bed I stood to my feet slowly and I adjusted to the baby shifting in my body.

"Wow even 9 months pregnant you still look hot!" benny said slapping my rear.

"Settle down benny, you'll get yours tonight!" I said flirting with him. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get changed!" I said making him leave. I dropped my robe and put on my underclothes and my special maternity shirt and pants. I slipped on my shoes since I couldn't buckle my boots and then I combed my hair down and put on my makeup. I walked to the door and opened it and then benny came falling in. I caught him looking at me again, typical benny.

"Hey jazmin!" He said like he hadn't done anything.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Checking the door out...!" He said "...With my face!" He chuckled nervously.

I crossed my arms. "Benny I don't like you watching me change clothes!"

"You've got nothing I haven't seen on you before, and everything I do love seeing repeatedly!" He said looking me over. I rolled my eyes and walked past him out the shed and into our garden. I loved our garden, just a little something me and benny could have for our self and more room for our kids to move around in.

Benny wrapped around my waist as I giggled and gave him another passionate kiss. "Alright kids time to get to the garden!" Benny shouted as the 4 of them came walking to my side. Benny helped me to the car and we drove to the main garden in no time flat.

"Kids help your mother I have to check something inside!" Benny said getting out the car and dashing into the garden. The kids helped me out and walked me to the gate.

"Wait mum, dad said to wait here!" Scarlett said. I knew benny was planning something for me and I guess I was about to find out.

"Jazmin, come inside now!" I hear benny say as the kids open the door. I slowly walk inside and get the surprise of a lifetime...

"SUPRISE!" Everyone shouted when I came inside.

I gasped "For me!" I smiled. "Wait it's not my birthday yet!" I said aloud.

"No jazmin it's your baby shower!" Juliet said hugging me.

"Oh that makes more sense!" I said as we both giggled.

"You like the surprise baby!" Benny said walking back to me.

I smiled and kissed him "Thank you benny but this really wasn't necessary!"

"Yes it was! you deserve a little attention!" He said kissing my hand. He lead me into the garden, everything was decorated in pink, blue and yellow and a large banner hung over that said _Congratulations Jazmin. _Benny sat me in a comfortable chair and held my hands.

Everyone came around congratulating me and hugging me and giving me all sorts of presents, everything was really for the baby but I got one or 2 things of my own. Since no one but I knew the baby's gender everyone got me 2 items of clothing for girls and boys. Juliet came up to me with her present and gnomeo had his.

"Hope you like it jazmin!" I opened it up and it was a little charm bracelet and a rattle for the baby too.

"Oh Juliet they're beautiful!" I said hugging her deeply.

"Benny this is for you, I figured the father should have something too!" Gnomeo handed benny his present, a set of earplugs

"Earplugs!?" We all said confused.

"They'll come in handy when the babies crying!" He joked as the boys high-fived me and Juliet just shook our heads. "But seriously, me and the guys are heading inside for some guy time while the girls mingle out here you in!"

"Sure thing! I'll be inside if you need me jazmin!" Benny said walking to the shed with the guys.

"Guys take your sons with you!" Juliet gestures to all our sons. "Boys go with your fathers!"

"Yes mum!" Jr. said as he took his brothers, jackson and Benzin and the other boys all followed their dads to the shed.

"Now that the guys are gone...lets have a girls party!" Juliet announced as the music turned up and all the girls in the garden went dancing and singing and having girly fun. All my friends were dancing and twirling around, but because I was pregnant I felt left out.

"Great party hun jazmin!" Juliet asked.

I sighed "I guess!" I said sipping my juice.

"You look sad dear what's wrong?" Lady bluebury asked

"I want to have fun too but I can't because of this baby!" I said holding my stomach

"You still can" Jules handed me a microphone "Go on sing something!" She said.

"Alright! Here's one of my favorites!" I said clearing my throat

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_  
_ Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_  
_ So I sat quietly, agreed politely_  
_ I guess that I forgot I had a choice_  
_ I let you push me past the breaking point_  
_ I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

_ You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_  
_ Already brushing off the dust_  
_ You hear my voice, you hear that sound_  
_ Like thunder gonna shake the ground_  
_ You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_  
_ Get ready 'cause I've had enough_  
_ I see it all, I see it now_

_[Chorus]_  
_ I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
_ 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_ Louder, louder than a lion_  
_ 'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ You're gonna hear me roar_

_ Now I'm floating like a butterfly_  
_ Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes_  
_ I went from zero, to my own hero_

_ You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_  
_ Already brushing off the dust_  
_ You hear my voice, you hear that sound_  
_ Like thunder gonna shake the ground_  
_ You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)_  
_ Get ready 'cause I've had enough_  
_ I see it all, I see it now_

_[Chorus]_  
_ I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_ Louder, louder than a lion_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ You're gonna hear me roar_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ You'll hear me roar_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ You're gonna hear me roar..._

_ Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar_

_ I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_ Louder, louder than a lion_  
_'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ You're gonna hear me roar_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ You'll hear me roar_  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_ You're gonna hear me roar... _

I finishes skipping away as all the girls cheered and applauded for me. Juliet and my daughters came rushing to my side hugging me tightly.

"That was awesome Mummy!" Bennie said running to grab my legs.

I was losing my balance and about to tip over "Bennie don't grab mummy's legs please!" I said getting her off me. "I need to sit down now!" I huffed and sat down in the nearest chair.

"Jazmin if you're tired maybe we should call off the party so you can rest" Juliet said taking my hand.

"No Jules I'm fine just weary, the part's great and I love it!" I assured her.

There was a sudden knock at the gate that stopped me "I got it!" Juliet said racing to the gate.

I felt a hard kick and grabbed myself rubbing slowly "Oh I can't wait till this baby is out!" I began breathing in and out.

"Here dear some tea will help the pain!" Lady Bluebury came over and handed me a cup of hot tea to sip, which did help a bit.

"Jazmin!" I heard Juliet call me and she was pushing a large box towards me, I mean this box was about the size of me but a bit taller and it had a nice red bow on top that kept it together. "This is for you!?" Julies said.

"Big box!" Bennie pointed.

"Who's it from!" Nanette asked.

"I don't know it just says to open it!" I pulled on the bow and unraveled it, The box fell apart to reveal someone in it, the last person I expected.

"SUPRISE!" I gasped when I saw who it was.

"Nina!" I shrieked running into her arms.

"Hello dear baby sister!" She said kissing my cheek.

"What are you doing here?"

"Surprising my only sister, who's also carrying my new niece or nephew!" She said rubbing my tummy. "Speaking of which where are my other nieces and Nephew?"

"Auntie Nina!" The girls said running to her.

She hugged them all "Scarlett, don't you look like the spitting image of your mother" She acknowledged, Scarlett took after me the most and not just because she looked like me with her black hair and red color, she had my brains too, although benzin was the smarter of the 3 of them.

"Fuscia looking pretty as always" She said next.

"You look pretty too auntie Nina!" Fuscia said holding her.

"Where do you think you got your looks? You take after me in beauty!" I rolled my eyes at that, even though it was a bit true.

"And how's my cutest niece doing?" She said looking down to Bennie.

"Being a little troublemaker!" Bennie admitted

"You get that from your mum, she was always a handful when she was your age!" Nina said and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh right almost forgot" Nina reached into her bag and pulled out a shiny silver locket with a heart shaped Pink tourmaline diamond "For you sis"

"Oh my gosh it's beautiful, Nina!" I said hugging her.

"It's your birthstone mum told me to give it to you!" She said wrapping it around my neck **(A/N; I was born in October so my birthstone is A pink tourmaline or Opal diamond)**

"I got you girls presence too!" She said taking out 3 small red, purple and blue boxes for each of them. Scarlett got a ruby necklace, Fuscia got purple stud earrings and Bennie got a pack sparkling hair ribbons.

"Thank you aunt Nina!" They all shrieked.

"And for my little niece or nephew!" She pulled out of her bag a small little black dress with a golden belt and matching shoes and a sweater vest suit with blue jeans and black Velcro shoes. "I wasn't sure what you were having so I got a girl and boy outfit!"

"They're adorable thank you Nina!" I said kissing her.

"I got something for my Nephew too where is he?!"

"In the shed with benny and all the other guys!" I say.

"Jazmin!?" I heard benny coming with benzin behind him.

"Benny!" Nina smiled

"Hi Nina!" Benny waved.

"Hey aunt Nina!" Benzin said hugging her.

"Benzin my little nephew, you look so much like your father!" Nina said, It's true Benny and Benzin did have similar features but everyone said he looked more like me.

"I have mums smarts too!" He adds.

"You sure do!" I said rubbing his shoulder.

"Here I got this for you!" She said handing benzin his present. It looked like the handle to something but then he pressed a button and out popped a blue sword with flames all about it.

"Whoa a flame sword, cool, thanks aunt Nina!" Benzin smiled swinging it around.

"Where'd you get a flame sword!" Benny asked.

"When you live as a secret agent, you know how to get things!" I winked at him

Benzin went back and forth swinging it around, of course being part secret agent, like his sisters, he knew what he was doing very well. "Wait till Jr. sees this!" He said running to his friends.

"Be careful son you'll burn something with that if your not careful!" Benny shouted to him, but he was long gone.

"Boys and deadly weaponry!" I said shaking my head smiling.

"Well Honey to be fair he does take after you, being part spy and all!" Benny said and I nodded

"That reminds me how have things been at HQ?"

"At it's top as usual, but it hasn't been making much progress since you're not there!" She said

I was on maternity leave due to my pregnancy and even after the baby's born chief insisted I take an extra month off to get acquainted with the new baby.

"I know I miss it too but I'll be back in the game once our baby comes!" I sighed folding my hands to my stomach.

"Sure, you go back to spying and leave me alone with 5 children to look after!" Benny said sarcastically.

"Or five children to look after you!" I said getting a few snickers.

"Here jazmin It's cake time!" Juliet said handing me cake with pink, blue, yellow and white frosting. I scooped a little with my finger "Delicious!" I said.

I took the knife in my hands "Careful Jazmin don't hurt yourself!" Benny said guiding my hand

"Benny stop babying me" I said getting a bit annoyed but in a good way. I passed around the cake to everyone and they all agreed it was delicious.

"Can I have more please?" Bennie asked, her face was covered in frosting.

"Bennie what happened to all that cake you had before?"

"It went inside me Daddy" She said rubbing her tummy.

We all laughed at her cuteness "You got more cake on you than in you sweetie!" He said taking a damp towel and cleaning her face.

Just then we all looked up and saw a black low flying helicopter fly over the garden/ "Look at that big copter!" Bennie said.

"That looks like one of ours from HQ!" Nina whispered to me, I agreed it really did look like one of ours. We saw the helicopter land and not so long after that a knock came to the gate. "Oh I'll get it for you sis?!" Nina said leaving my side. When she left I felt another kick from the baby and gasped happily.

"Benny the baby's kicking!" I tell him, he rests his hand on me and feels a second kick. He and I smiled and kissed each other. "I can't wait to see you!" He whispered to my stomach and rubbed it. Then he looked up to me "But seriously jazmin this baby is going to be the last one!" He said to me.

"If you say so?!' I rolled my eyes.

"AAAaahhh!" I heard Nina scream at the gate. "NINA!" I yelled to her.

She came running back to me with a smile "Jazmin look who paid us a visit!" She stepped aside so I could see who it was.

"Jazmin?!" Came a shrill voice. I got a look at her from head to toe and my mouth along with a few of my friend's mouths, dropped open widely.

"TRIXIE!" I shriek in delight. Trixie was my other older sister and my twin...She and I looked totally alike, just like fuscia and Scarlett and got along great as kids. The 2 of us use to always use our twin powers to confuse everybody. The only difference between us was that she had short black hair and talked with a slight Britain accent.

All my friends were looking with shocked open mouths "Oh my god, I'm seeing double now!" Benny said rubbing his eyes.

I giggled "Benny this is my twin sister, Trixie!" I introduce her.

"You never said you said a twin sister" He said.

"She's a full on international double agent and travels all over the world, I haven't seen her since we were young teens!" I explain.

"I know it's been too long since we've seen each other. I've missed seeing your face, even though it looks just like mine!"

"I've missed hearing your voice too!" I said hugging her. "Oh and Trixie this is my husband Benny!" I introduce them.

"Oh nice to meet you Benny!" She said shaking my hand.

"You too Trixie, feels like I already know you though!" He joked.

"And these are your nieces and Nephew!" I point to my kids.

"Oh well aren't you all just precious little things!" She said.

"Kids say hi to your aunt Trixie!"

"Hi aunt Trixie I'm benzin, these are my sisters Scarlett, fuscia and Bennie!" Benzin introduced them.

"You 3 girls are just the spitting image of your mother, and such a handsome nephew I have!" She commented.

"I like her mummy!" Bennie said.

"I'd stand up and hug you sis but I'm carrying delicate cargo!"

"Oh another one, well I'll have 5 then, what are you having?"

"I'll tell you when it's born!" I said keeping it a secret.

"What are you doing here anyway!" Nina asked.

"Oh well I'm going to be in the city for the 2 days and I figured why not stop and see my family...Of course mum and dad told me you got married and moved here so I just came by to see how my baby twin was doing" She said hugging me again. "And also jazmin I came to ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Well you know how I was deported to the islands, to work on our secret Island base all those years ago!" I nod my head. "Yes well I came back here because a few weeks ago I chief about a various series of threat, from a rival secret organization to the island that was disrupting the inhabitants of the island. And We were recently alerted that they were in hot pursuit of our secret base"

"What secret base?" Benny asked.

"It's located on a remote island deep in the middle of uncharted waters where all our military and undercover agents are. The fact it's location was so secluded and very few voyagers travel in those waters made it the perfect place to put our highest ranking base" I tell him.

"Yes well recently we were alerted that our base was in danger of being discovered by that rival agent group that showed up on our island weeks back' Trixie said.

"They would never be able find it, our base is hidden deep within the heart of the island!" I inform her.

"Yes but we've had some close encounters, a few had followed our agents and almost discovered us. Thankfully, we had the help of the local inhabitants of the island who befriended us and became our allies!"

"Well good to know we have extra backup!" Nina said and I nodded.

"But what does this have to do with me?"

"Honestly jazmin in extension to coming to visit you I need your help on the island, I need you to come back with me!"

"What me?!"

"You're the one the top agents in all of A.R.F.F, I need someone who I can really on to help me with this!" She begged me.

"That may be true, but I don't know if I should!" I said holding my stomach, what if something happened to my baby or me. "Besides I'm haven't been on a mission or trained for month now, I-I'm a little rusted"

"Please sis you and I could really help each other out. I need someone who thinks and acts and has the same level of intelligence just like me"

"And beside when I told chief she said I should get you"

"Chief?! she knows my current conditions!" I tell her.

"Yes but she said this was something only you could be able to handle and figure out in such short time" She tells me.

"Well I guess I could consider it but..."

"Forget it!" I heard Benny snapped aloud.

"Benny!?" I said shocked by.

"Sorry jazmin but this is too much for me, you can't possibly be considering doing this!" He sounded very upset.

"I didn't say I would do it!" I correct him.

"Good, because you aren't going to anyhow!"

"Excuse me, last time I checked this was my decision!" I argued.

"Your decision that I'm making for you, you're not going!" He tells me again.

"But what if I want too?"

"Don't care you're not doing it!" He said crossing his arms.

I glared at him and then Trixie put her arm around me again. "Jazmin I know this all so sudden for me to ask you to do this, but you could really be a big help in all this!' She tells me.

"Have someone else do it, My wife is not doing anything that could hurt her or our baby!" Benny snapped.

I hit him on his head "Benny please, where are your manners?" I said embarrassed by him, I pushed him away and looked to Trixie "So what exactly is this mission?"

"Travel to the remote island off the coast of England in unknown waters, there we have a secret setup, where you'll receive further information in details"

"And...How long will it take exactly!" I wonder

"2 Month long trip!"

I gasped "2 months! that's an awfully long time and I'm expecting any day now!"

"Jazmin, Chief said you were the only one qualified to do this mission perfectly, she needed someone with intelligence, reflexes and high memory capacity!"

"Really she said all that about me!"

"She also said this was something only you could handle!"

I did have a very keen sense of figuring things out and I was at the top 5 of my agent comrades, maybe I could handle this "Well if it's really something only I can handle then..." I started to say

"OH NO! Jazmin you are not going to some remote island miles away in uncharted waters esp. when you're pregnant!" Benny said to me seriously.

"But benny didn't you hear Trixie, they need me there!" I plead.

Benny took my hand tightly "Jazmin I need you, your kids need you and I don't want you getting hurt or our baby!" He said holding my stomach.

"I'll be just fine...benny I've done spying when I was pregnant with the triplets and Bennie, I can do it this time!" I tell him.

"Jazmin I'd never try to stop you from doing something you love, but in this case you have to consider the safety of our baby!" He said rubbing my stomach.

"Benny you know how important my job is to me!" I tell him

"Is it really worth losing you and our child, you have a family here that needs you!" He said really worrying about me.

"Benny you know me, I am a living lethal weapon, my body itself is a dangerous temple and I have the reflexes of a cat. I know how to destroy everything and make it out okay, I can do this pregnant or not and I'll be just fine" I said giving him a mode of confidence.

He smiled at me and nodded "Alright just promise me you won't hurt yourself, I can't lose you!" He said frowning but smiling that I was so confident in myself.

"You won't and never will!" I said kissing him. I looked back to Trixie "Alright sis guess I'm in!"

"And I'm going with you!" Nina said

"Nina I..." But she stopped me.

"Ahh! don't even say it, I'm not letting my pregnant sister go into battle alone, who knows what could happen to you, and in your condition you need someone to watch your back!" She said seriously.

"I was going to say you should probably get home and start packing then!" I smile at her.

"Oh right, I'll be going now!" Nina said about to leave the garden.

"And I should do the same!" I said looking to benny who had a frown and I sighed.

"We leave early tomorrow, you girls have a good day now!" She said as the helicopter lifted him back up and flew him away. Nina gave me a hug before leaving herself and I sighed.

"Jazmin are you sure you want to do this!" Juliet said holding my shoulder.

"Yeah just let someone else do it!" Benny said trying to talk me out of it

"Benny you heard Trixie they really need me!"

"So do I, jazmin I'm just thinking about your safety!"

"And I have to think about other people's safety, that's just who I am!"

"And I love you for that, but this is more about you and our unborn child than the good of the people!"

"Mum why don't you just send us instead!" Benzin volunteered

"Yeah you've taught us everything you know and more. We could take your place!" Fuscia said.

"No kids I can't do that, you kids are not ready to take on a battle like this!"

"Neither are you right now!"

"I can't put my kids in danger, I won't and you are all staying here!"

"But if you go then you'll put the baby in danger, and it's your child too!" Bennie said taking my hand

"I'd rather risk one than 3 or all of you!"

"You won't risk any of them cause you won't go!"

I glare at him a bit "Benny I'm going and that's final!" I say walking away and sitting back down.

Benny walked back over to me with a sigh "Alright jazmin, I can see you've made up your mind and I'll support you until you get back!" He took my hand in comfort.

I smiled and kissed him. "Don't worry I know what I'm doing. But in the meantime let's just enjoy the rest of the baby shower!" I tell him.

Later that day we went back to our garden and I began packing up for the trip, I was going to be gone for at least 2 months and I needed a lot of stuff. Benny was just sitting on our bed looking at me with a sad look. I knew he didn't want me to go but I had too. I knew I was putting my life and my baby's life in great danger but what must be done, must be done.

I had to get to bed early so I could be up early morning, I said goodnight to the kids and spent 2 hours with them and benny before I had to get to bed. Benny came in behind me and laid there rubbing my stomach and kissing my neck.

"This bed, this garden, this family and me are going to be so empty when you leave!" He whispered.

"I know how you feel I'm going to miss you so bad!" I said flashing my eyes at him as he grinned and started to kiss my neck with passion.

"You think we could have one glorious night, Just to hold me over till you get back!" He said getting a bit more frisky.

"I don't know I have to get up early!" I say to him

"Jazmin if I could just feel your body with mine tonight I'll know you'll be fine and return to me safely with our baby!" He said wrapping around my waist.

I smiled at him and sighed. "Alright, I could use a little fun before I have to leave you for so long!" I said nuzzling our noses together. Benny jumped at that chance and gave me one finally night together before I woke up tomorrow and left him.

**Early morning...**

I woke up at 7 in the morning ad the sun was barley up. It was dark in my room and I was bare after what Benny did to me last night. I turned over to see him gently snoring in his sleep with his face buried I my back and his hands to my waist. I smiled and then sighed, I hated to have to leave him but I had to get ready.

I slowly crept out of bed so not to disturb him ad then tiptoed to my closet and put on my black spy wear and grabbed my backpack of all my extra weapons and gadgets. I left all my suitcases I a pile by the door and checked them over to make sure I had everything. I was all ready and now I just had to wait. I crept out of my room and looked down the halls to my kids room, I snuck into Benzin's room first, his room was filthy common for a teen boy and he was snoring like mad, I gave him a small kiss and rubbed his face. I walked over into the girls shared bedroom next, Red on one side and Purple on the other. The twins kept their room mostly organized except for a few things here and there, I walked over to Fuscia's Bed first she was sleeping with a smile on her face and I brushed her blonde hair back ad kissed her, Next I went over to Scarlett's bed she had her face mask on and I gave her a kiss and brushed her black hair down too. Bennie's room was filled with toys and glitter dropped all over the floor and clothes everywhere, she was my little ray of sunshine, I walked up to her and she was snoring softly, I kissed her and tucked her under her blanket and gave her her teddy bear to snuggle with as a smile crept in her face.

I walked out of her room and tried to hold back the tears forming in my eyes. I was going to miss them all so much, and my worst fear is that I might t return and then what would become of them. But No I had to stay strong I was a fighter and I was going to fight for my family and return a hero in their eyes.

I walked back into my own room to say farewell to the most important man in my life. He looked so peaceful snoozing and I cried for what would happen if I didn't come back to him, I tucked the sheets over him and gave him a long kiss he didn't wake up but he did mile widely and shift his position "Jazmin" I hear him mumble, but that only made me to want to go more.

I set on the edge of my bed slowly crying and weeping. I didn't even know if what I was doing was right, I knew it was for the sake of the world but was it right for the sake of my family that I leave them leaving them with the fear and worry that I may never return. And not to mention I was going in pregnant, I could easily put my baby in danger and then where would I be dead myself, abandoning all that I hold dear to me. I looked into the mirror and asked myself.

"Is this right?" My reflection said it right back to me. This had to be right, I might get hurt badly or maybe not at all but I knew deep in my heart what I was down was right. I was born and raised to do this ad my parents were all brought up the same way too, this was who I was and that was how it was.

I felt a gentle kick and rubbed it slowly. I felt a hand reach for mine, I looked behind me Benny was awake and looking at me with deep longing look asking me, Begging me to stay by his side. I looked away before he made me cry again.

"I'll miss you the most!" I said whispering it to him.

I felt him crawl over the bed and wrap around my body rubbing my tummy "Jazmin please you don't have to go!" He whispers to me

"Yes benny, I do!"

"You might get hurt out there, and the baby!"

"Will be just fie, I'll guard our baby with my life, even if I die I want him/her to come back here with you and live a happy life with our family"

"I don't want either of you to return without the other. Baby please stay here!"

"I would benny, but this is just something I have to do for you our family and for the sake of everyone we love" I said crying my heart out in the end, Benny let me rest my head on his shoulder as I cried even more.

"You're a brave women Jazmin and the girl I love. I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes, I love you, you know that right?"

I took my head off his shoulder looked down and nodded "I do. I Love you too!" I said lifting my chin up we smiled at each other as he grabbed me ad pulled me down I bed and gave me a passionate kissing session that quickly turned into an hour long love making fest.

Later that same morning...

I was outside taking a last look at my garden benny and me had together, where we raised our happy little family. Nina had come over early to help me, and then by 9 that morning Trixie had come by with a helicopter to fly us to the island. "All aboard!" She yelled a I smiled, she might have been my twin but we were nothing alike in my eyes.

"Almost time to go sis!" Nina said taking my suitcases to the helicopter.

I looked back to my family who was al gathered in a huddle. "Well I guess this is it!" I tell them as they were all o the peak of crying.

I looked over at my Son. "Benzin, watch out for your sisters and keep everything in order around here!"

"I will mum!" He hugged me as I patted his head.

I walked over to my girls now "Scarlett, Fuscia you're both the girls of the house now, you watch out for each other, remember all the self-defenses I taught you and take care of your father!"

"We'll make you proud mother!" They said crying and holding me as I cried for them too.

"My sweet little Bennie, stay as sweet and independent I taught you, listen you everything your daddy and siblings tell you and always remember how much I love you!" I said stroking her hair.

"I'll miss you mummy!" She cried into my arms as I picked her up and kissed her. I set her down and looked to all 4 of them again "All of you mind your father and don't cause any trouble I mean it!" I said seriously and sternly.

"Yes mum!" They all said and saluted. I smiled, they were going to make great little spies one day.

I walked over to benny who was as sad as the kids were, I lifted his chin and saw he was crying and so was I. "Benny I love you so much, I hate to leave you but!"

"Don't say it jazmin please, you're going to make me cry!" He said wiping his face. I grinned at him to give him some comfort ad he grinned back "Try not to get beat up out there!" He took my hands.

"Oh really? I thought I'd get a few bruises and scars while I'm there!" I joked

"Jazmin!" Benny glared at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Relax will ya, I was joking!" I said giving him a kiss.

"I'll miss that about you, your sarcastic ways are sexy!" He winked at me. I giggled and kissed him again.

He placed his hand to my stomach and felt a small kick. "Promise me you won't have the baby till you return!" He pleaded.

I giggled at his silliness "That's not really in my control, but I'll give the baby 2 kisses at night for the both of us when it does come!"

"And I'll send you air kisses every night too!" He said blowing me a kiss to my cheek, I did the same and hugged him once more. I never wanted to let him go, I f I could I'd hold him in my arms the whole entire day...But my services were needed elsewhere.

"Jazmin time to go!" I heard Trixie yell to me from the copter. Nina took my hand and dragged me away from my family who were a waving at me.

"I'll be back before you know it!" I call out to them.

"Have fun mummy, Kick butt!" Bennie screamed.

"Be careful!" Benny shouted. I blew them all kisses as the doors closed and the helicopter lifted off the ground higher and higher and higher as I looked down upon my family below. I saw that they had made me a message out of stones that could only be seen from high up.

_Come back soon, we love you and the baby_

I smiled at that message and then sighed deeply "Oh I miss them already!" I said crying as my tears slid down the window glass.

Nina rested her arm on me and I leaned on her shoulder holding my stomach "You'll see them again!" Nina said comforting me.

"Again won't be for a long time...2 months long time!"

"Hey if everything runs smoothly you'll be home before you know it!"

"I just hope I get back home before the baby's born!' I said looking down at my tummy.

Trixie came over and rested her arm on my knee. I was so happy to see her again "I'm sorry I came and dragged you into this sis, I just need your help so bad!" Trixie said feeling bad.

I gave her a hug "You're my sister I'd do anything for you!" I said almost crying, she cried too and gave me another hug. I grinned and took her hand "I'm happy to help you sis, the 3 of us have a lot of catching up to do!" I said to her.

"Yeah so much has happened to me in the past few years!" She grinned

"Us too, I've got so much to tell you and in so little time!" Nina came into the conversation.

"And we'll have plenty of time to reminisce...this flight is going to take 2 days nothing to do but eat and talk!" Trixie said making us laugh. While my sister chatted and I engaged every once in a while, I started out the window into the blue sky as clouds passed by taking the shape of those I loved and left behind. I was so worried of what would become of my family after this day and when I returned would they have changed or still be the gnomes I knew and loved, and more importantly would I still be me or someone my family wouldn't recognize. I prayed that we would all be ourselves after all this.

And while I was very stressed out about my family and my well beings and all, with each moment I was moving further from home I was slowly growing more curious about what would I endure when we got there.

* * *

**And there you have My first chapter Of my most awesome story yet, I guarantee this will be the best :)**

**Until next time my fellow readers.**

**~Jazz-star :) xoxox**


	2. Island base

**And now we get to keep this Great spy story coming with another little installment I like to call chapter number 2...as always ENJOY**

* * *

**Part II- Island base**

It was a long 2 days of air travel over the Atlantic seas, all there was to see in the air was open skies, White clouds and blue waters below. Trixie was at the front driving the copter about, Nina was sitting on a small bench next to me scrubbing on her nails with a nail file and

"How much longer till we get there?!" I said.

"Not too much longer, just keep your eyes out!" Trixie said driving the copter

"Look out for what there's nothing but empty waters!" Nina said.

"Not for long!" Trixie mocked.

There soon came a lot of thick fog bank that covered us up making everything nothing but a murky thick gray blur. "What's with all the fog?" I said getting a little uneasy

"We're here!" Trixie smiled. I looked through the front glass but all I saw was gray fog and nothingness.

"I don't see anything!" I tell her.

"Wait jaz, Look!" Nina said pointing ahead of me. I kept looking till the fog cleared away and brought us into view of an enormous remote island surrounded by high cliffs and deep waters.

"WOW!" Me and Nina gasped in awe.

"Welcome to the Island base" Trixie said as we were brought in closer, we were flying lower and lower till we were right into the island environment, I saw it's outer part was just sandy beaches and a few sand bars and the inner was mostly thick jungle and rainforests. In the distance there were high mountain and cliffs and a few mini volcanos within those mountains.

"It's so beautiful!" Nina said.

"But...where's the base?!"

"Hidden away that's why we called it a secret base!" Trixie said with a happy giggle. She flew us in between a small canyon hidden in the mountains and into a large cave that stretched into a tunnel and then speared out into a huge underground cavern, this was it our secret base, hidden deep within the cave of a mountain. The inside was all filled with high tech technology and large surveillance screens and cameras. I saw a lot of the international agents I knew, but not as well as I use to. moving around looking very ready for action. Trixie set the helicopter down on the landing pad as Nina helped me and off the copter.

"Well here we are!"

"It's different than I remember!" Nina said. She had been to the island base before but I never was so this is my first time coming here.

"Yeah we had a few upgrades, gave it a whole new look!" Trixie said. "But this is just the section where we hide all our weapons, gadgets, and assault vehicles."

"This section?!" I asked confused.

"Well these mountain caverns intertwine with one another so we have about 50 different sections hidden within the mountains, all assigned to a specific thing!"

"Right you are Trixie!" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw a green hatted Gnome with a very superior decorative uniform on. He was wearing dark shades and a serious look on his face that said I'm not the guy to mess with. I gulped a little.

"Oh sir!" Trixie bowed. "Girls this Is General Howard, he's leading officer on the island, he handles all of our island defenses and everything!"

"Plus I'm good in combat, I know my way around a battle!" He said cracking his knuckles.

"General Howard these are my sisters Jazmin and Nina!" Trixie introduced us.

"At ease ladies!" Howards saluted us.

"General!" We said saluting too.

"It is a pleasure to have you at the island base!" He kissed both our hands.

"A pleasure to be here, I'm sure!" I said smiling.

"I'm sure you will find everything to your liking here!"

"I should hope so!" Nina giggled.

"I'll give you a tour of the base if you'd want!" Trixie said taking my arm.

"Okay!" We both say. She takes both our arms under hers "See you later Howard!" Trixie said smiling at him.

"Yes you will!" Howard winked at her then waked away. Trixie looked flustered when he was gone, I knew what that meant.

"You and Howard have a thing going on with each other?!" I asked smirking at her

Trixie blushes and nodded "You could put it that way, he's so wonderful!"

"Anyways' let's get on with that tour!" She said leading us to one of the elevators and taking us up from the weapon section to another section.

"First stop section 32, the Training hall!" Trixie said getting off the elevator as we followed, the training hall was filled with exercise equipment and weights and even had a shooting area where new comers come to train with weapons of their choice.

"This is my favorite section in the base grounds!" Trixie said.

"Ours too!" We heard voices and steps come behind us, out of nowhere two other gnomes showed up.

"Trixie!"

"Guys!" Trixie ran to them and hugged them tightly. "Girls this is Lila and Edgar, they're in charge of training new cadets and rookies!"

"And proud of it!" Edgar said smiling.

"Guys these are my sisters Nina and jazmin!"

"Hello!" Me and nina greeted.

"Oh my you look just like Trixie, only with longer hair!" Edgar said coming to me.

I laughed "I'm her twin!" I said as Trixie came back over to me and smiled just like I did.

"We were just in the middle of session training, come look!" they lead us into another room with a small glass look-through window, behind it there was a small room filled with about 15 young gnomes all doing beginning level combat moves.

"Wish we could stay but we've got a whole base to get through, so much to see so little time to see it all, see you guys later!" Trixie said pushing us along. We waved goodbye to Edgar and Lila and hopped back on the elevator. She pressed another button and we went up more levels

The door opened to yet another wing "Next stop section 14!" Trixie announced

"What's this section!?" Nina asked.

"Section 14 is the spa, yoga, meditation, and lounge!" Just a place to chill after days of hard work!" She said walking us through it.

"Evening ladies!" A girl in an apron and smock came over to us

"Hey Olga!" Trixie hugged.

"Here for an appointment!" She asked

"Some other time I'm just showing my sisters around! This is jazmin and Nina, Sisters this is Olga" She introduced us.

"Would either of you girls like some herbal tea?" She offered. I took one cup and sat down in a small comfy chair, then 2 guys came up to me.

"Would you like a foot massage ma'am!" He asked

"Oh no I..." He kneeled down, took my feet and started rubbing them in a circular motion while another came and massaged my back...It was heavenly. "Oh yeah, I think I'm going to come here the most!" I said enjoying this all.

"Okay sis enough luxury time to go!" Trixie said

"Go on without me I'm fine right here!" I said enjoying my foot and shoulder massage. Trixie pulled me up and walked me back to the elevator.

"No time for that we've got a tour to finish!" She said to me. She gave us the grand tour and showed us the pool room, the dorm hall, the cafeteria, the library, the computer room, the technology room, the laboratory and all the other 50 sections they had within these mountains.

"And now the Top floor to the office room!" She opened the door and we came into this gigantic room with a whole wall made of glass that looked out into the island, jungle mountain range and all. The room itself was all white with off white furniture and in the corner there was a small indoor pond with a mini mountain and waterfall with little fish swimming about in it.

"Swanky!" I said looking around.

"This is Howards office and his little place of solitude!" I tell them.

"He's living in the lap of luxury!" Nina said Trixie said sitting on his couch.

"Careful that couch is imported!' She warned. I found this big black chair beside the couch and sat in it, I pressed the green button on the armrest and the chair began to slowly vibrate in a soothing motion.

"Vibrating chair, I love it!" I said as I vibrated.

"Hello girls I see Trixie showed you my office!"

"Oh yes and the place is amazing!" I said turning the chair off.

"Yes Trixie is a good tour guide, one of the many reasons I love her!" Howard said getting close t her.

"Oh Howard I love you too!" Trixie giggled. I sighed seeing how Trixie and Howard were made me think about how I always felt with benny...Oh how I missed him and the kids, I missed hearing benny's voice whisper in my ears, the sound of the kids running around making me a prod mum, I missed spending time with Juliet and the girls and I just missed being home, I just wanted to get this mission over with and go back home to the ones I loved.

That's when I remembered

"While this is all very nice General, we have come here on an important task!" I say.

"You said there was something about another agent group showing up here!"

"Yes follow me!"

"There's the ship!" Trixie said to us. It was big, dark very high-tech and had an enemy insignia on it.

"Yep, battle ship, agent work for sure!" Nina said.

"They showed up here about a month ago, at first we thought they were just passing by here but we soon figured out they were sent to find our base and take control of it" Howard informs us.

"How do you figure that!" I said.

"We have a few of our field agents spy on them when they first got here" Howards continued on. "We found out they were an enemy group sent here by an unknown source telling them that our base was located here on this island!"

"At first they were here a few days searching and couldn't find our base, of course the farthest they have ever traveled was inwards to the edge of the rainforest jungle"

"And our base is hidden within the mountain range!" I smiled.

"Affirmative!" Trixie said patting me. "So after about a week and still no luck of locating us, they had given up and were about to leave, but somehow, they got a hint that we were in fact on this island and that's when the trouble began!" She said getting me a little nervous.

"They've spotted a few of our agents snooping on them, but they've never come as close as the valley between the forest and mountain range" Howard said.

"But how did they find out!" I asked. Howard gestured to us to get back to base and he lead us to his office once more and went online to his computer. "Here!" He pointed at his screen showing a bunch of files and data banks and stuff. "And right there!" He said clicking on an Icon labeled _Island data base_ and it flashed red with a security breach virus.

"There was a hacker in our computer files that sent our location to them!?" Howard tells us.

"How was that possible!" Nina said.

"Sabotage! there was an agent from their side that infiltrated our base and gave our location right to them!" Trixie said

Me and nina look to each other "And who was that?!"

She sighed "We have no leads on that now, the infiltrator covered up his tracks pretty well!"

"Well I bet we'll find him!" Nina said.

"Yeah, I bet we could find some clues if we head inland towards the forest!" Nina said.

"Of course, If we check around the beach and the ship we're bound to find something. Let's go!" Trixie said as we all followed behind her.

"Uh jazmin maybe you should stay here at base and let us scavenge around! Nina tells me.

"What NO!"I said to her. "I came on this mission to help I can do this!" I tell her.

"Actually jazmin, Nina's right, I don't think it's very safe to walk in the jungle in your condition" Trixie said rubbing my tummy. She was right I was here on a mission but I had to think of my child too.

"Fine! I'll stay put!" I said sighing. The girls gave me a hug and left out with Howard. "Feel free to make yourself comfortable till we get back!" Howard said leaving me alone in his office. I sat on the big couch and relaxed.

"Well might as well make use of this time alone!" I said walking around outside the office. The halls on this level were totally empty and so were the rooms. I decided to find a place with others. I walked to the elevator and hopped on, 50 levels I could chose from but which to go too.

"Now which level had the spa room?" I asked myself I pressed the 32 button as I rode the elevator. But this was not the spa room, I was back at the training section, only this time it was practically empty

"Hello?!" I said walking around not seeing anyone. "Anyone here!" I said walking around even more.

"Yes!" I heard a voice and jumped and went into attack mode. It was Lila one of the new recruit trainers, I relaxed and grinned. "Jazmin what are you doing here?!"

"Oh my sisters went to scan the Island and I had to stay behind for reasons you can guess" I held my tummy. "So I was just looking for someone to talk too, till they got back!"

"Oh well I'm still with Edgar training the new recruits, you can come watch and we can talk after that!"

"Sure!" I said following her to the small little room where they were training the new recruits in hand to hand combat!"

"Ed! We've got a visitor!" Lila said as I walked in behind her.

"Jazmin nice to see you again!" Edgar smiled.

"Oh don't mind me I'm just here to watch!" I said taking a seat on a chair in the corner away from them.

"Okay we're going to continue on with a few tactics about hand combat!" Edgar said. "Would anyone like to demonstrate!" He asked. He looked over to me sitting in the corner smiling. "Jazmin how about you!"

"Me?!" I asked shocked. "Oh I don't know..."

"Oh please!" He begged me.

"Uh Edgar, I don't think jazmin's in the right condition to do anything like combat demonstration!" Lila vouched for me.

"Nonsense she can pull it off, nothing major...Besides one of the top ranked agents in all of A.R.F.F wouldn't be right not to pass down her skills and wisdom to wannabe" He said again.

"Well...I guess I could try!" I said standing up and going to the front of the class with him. He positioned me to his left and I stood there.

"Anything to say to our newbie's!"

"First and foremost when dealing with hand to hand training it's all about identifying and knowing your target!" I say confidently. "Analyze your enemy, watch his every move and when you see an opening strike it and take him down!" I said with more confidence. "And one more thing...never give 100% of your energy into any 1 strike, hit using a series of quick but hard jabs till your opponent is loose and when they're really on edge you deliver the final blow and their own weight becomes their downfall, Literally!" I say.

"Like so...Edgar try to attack me!" I say. He starts throwing punches that I quickly avoid, I wait for an slip up in his attack and take that as my advantage. I slip under him and throw a series of blows and I hit him where it hurt. He fell to the ground and I looked over him, I may be pregnant but I can still kick some ***.

"And that's all there is too it!" I said as all cheered around me.

Edgar got off the floor and patted my back "I'm impressed, no wonder you're in the top!"

I gloated "I know!" I said as we shared a snicker.

He turned back to his students "Alright class Lila will be taking over from here while I take a well deserved break!" Edgar went off and rested on a chair sipping lemonade.

Lila walked up to the class next "Okay kids now I'll take over with a few lessons of scanning battle ground" Lila went on to teach the next lesson and a few more and I gladly stood there and watched it all.

Lila dimmed the lighting and lit a few scented candles and put on jazz music to give the room a more serene moment "Next we're going to switch to a calm yoga method!" Lila said resting on a yoga mat as everyone else was doing.

"Yes this teaches you all how to remain cool and relaxed in times of crisis!" I said for her.

She smiled at me "Jazmin why don't you come join us!" Lila asked. "This could help you, meditating is good for pregnant gals, clears their minds and relaxes their body for the baby!" She explained. I stood up and sat on a cushion next to her as we all just started breathing in and out slowly.

"Now just relax and clear your minds!" Lila said as everyone else followed her into a state of calm. "Let your mind wander freely and flow like waves in the gentle sea"

I was feeling so relaxed right now being in a place that was so nice and tranquil. My mind was at ease and I felt like I was just letting the natural aspects of life lift out of my body and blow away in the wind. I started humming to myself and rubbed my tummy in circles, the baby was moving slowly around inside me, I could feel it and hear a rattle of porcelain inside of me.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _ _You make me happy when skies are grey _ _You never know, dear, how much I love you_ _ Please don't take my sunshine away..._

"You're going to be so happy with me and your father and your brother and sisters too. I love you my little sunshine!" I said letting a tear drop from my eyes.

"Perfect this will teach you all the most important thing in battle, remaining calm under pressure. Just stay relaxed but serious and the key to the downfall will be as common as a phone ringing!"

Phone ringing...OH NO! I totally forgot I was suppose to call benny when I got here. Poor benny he was probably worried sick over me by now I had to get to a phone fast. I hopped up and walked to the door.

"Jazmin!?" Lila said seeing me walking out.

"Sorry I forgot I have to make a call to someone now!" I said.

"There's a video phone you could use!" She pointed as I walked away.

I walked over to the nearest video phone and put it on voice command. "Log into video call!" I command as the phone put up video mode. I scrolled to benny's number and waited for the line to go through.

_"Hello"_ I heard my beloveds' voice.

"Benny!" I exclaim.

_"Oh jazmin thank goodness I was so worried about you" He said so relived that I had called him._

"I know!"

_"I haven't heard from you in 2 days since you left and I thought something happened and..._

"Baby calm down I'm fine!" I said calmly.

_"Good, I'm just so happy to hear your voice again"_

"Me too, I miss you so much!"

_"I miss you too, I just want to see you once more!"_

"How are the kids and everyone else!?"

_"The kids are still upset you're gone but there getting over it, and we all just want you back home!"_

"I won't be back for 2 months!"

_"As long as you come back safely and with our baby!"_

"I will I promise!" I said holding my stomach. "I have to go now I just called to say I love you!"

_"I love you too, I'll be waiting here for you to come home!" He said before I hung up the phone and sighed._

I turned from a smile to a frown and then looked down clinging to my stomach. My precious little baby was all that I had to remind me of the family I left back in Stratford. I missed my triplets and Bennie and Juliet and my Husband and everyone else I knew and cared about. I laid my head on the table and began crying a little bit.

I felt someone touch on my close and I lifted my head to see who it was. "Jazmin?" Lila said.

"Oh Lila, I miss my family so much!" I said crying some more.

"I Know it's hard to get leave the ones you love for so long but you'll see them again!"

"Not for a long time, I really miss them so bad!"

"You know what you need, a day at the spa, why don't you go and get a treatment and just ease your nerves a little" She said.

"Yeah I guess I could do that' I said sniffling...thanks Lila" I said holding her.

"Welcome back jazmin!" Olga greeted me.

"I need to relax my nerves a little stressed out" I said rubbing my neck

"You should try a sauna steam melts the tense away!" She said to me in her thick Swedish accent.

She handed me a towel to wrap in and I walked over to the sauna rom and locked myself inside, I stripped and wrapped the towel around me and then poured water on hot coal rocks as steam came all around me and relaxed me. "Oh I so needed this!" I said rubbing my tummy in circular motions and then feeling the baby kick a little. "You needed this too didn't you baby!" I said to it. "When you come out you're going to have such a great life" I said letting the steam relax me even further.

About an hour later I came out of the steam as relaxed as I had ever felt in my entire life. I walked out in my robe swaying back and forth almost dancing around."Did you enjoy your sauna!" Olga said to me once more.

"And more!" I said so totally relaxed.

"Then would you care for a deep tissue back massage!"

"Sure but be careful, I'm carrying more than just tension on my body!" I say holding my stomach again. She lays me face down on a small mat and starts pressing on my back massaging it.

"Oh that feels good!" I said sighing happily, this spa had just about everything. After that I got a foot massage, a mud bath, and I got my nails done too. "This place is paradise!" I said getting a full treatment. After I was done I thanked Olga for the great time and then headed back upstairs to the Generals Office and laid all the way down rubbing my tummy.

"What a relaxing day!?" I said closing my eyes. Nothing could make this day better or take me away from my moment of calm.

I heard the door crack open and then say "JAZMIN!?" I heard someone scream my name so loud I woke right up. I knew that voice anywhere, I looked up to see my sisters and General Howard come in.

"Thus my relaxation ends!" I cringed trying to stand up a far as I could.

"Oh baby sister we're back!" Nina said hugging me tight.

"I can see that Nina" I said pushing her off me. "How was the island scanning!?"

"Everything seems to be normal, we found no signs of any trouble of planning with the enemy but..." Trixie stopped and looked at me.

"But what!?"

"We did find something...come with us!" Howard said. Nina helped me to my feet and we walked outside to the jungle where we walked in-between a few thick bushes and leaves for about a 2 miles away from base area.

"Will one of you please mind telling me where we're going?!" I said getting blisters on my perfectly pedicured feet. We walked through a thick grove of trees until we walked right into a small clearing.

"Right here!" Trixie said walking over and picking it up a large, thin sheet of paper as we all huddled around it.

"What is it!?" I asked trying to look at it.

"It's one of our island maps, we found it here when we were chasing off one of those other spies, He dropped this while he was running away and it was one of our maps with detailed directions to the location of our base.

"But how did he get it!" I asked.

"He must've snuck in and swiped it, lucky thing we found him or base would be swamped with enemies by now!" Howard said.

"Alright well let's get back to base and try to figure this all out before something goes..." I said turning around until I heard something that sounded like it was falling from the air. I looked up and something large came dropping down on top of us, we all crouched and ducked as there was a boom and dust covered us. When I opened my eyes we were all trapped inside a large cage.

"...Wrong!" I finished my sentence and gulped hard.

"This was a trap!" Trixie said as I backed into her slowly.

"Correct you are my dear!?" We heard a voice and I got startled and held my stomach.

"Who said that!?" Howard said looking around but seeing no one. "Show yourselves!" He demanded and then we saw a few bushes shake and wobble and then out of nowhere about a dozen agents came dropping out from the trees. but these were not any agents of ours they had on totally different uniforms of gray whereas we were wearing all black and leather.

They approached us all circling the cage with their guns and lasers, looking ready to shoot at any moment when we were caught off guard. I closed my eyes and whimpered I could feel my sisters huddling me for protection and security.

"Stand down!" We heard a voice that was loud and scary. "Agents fall in!" The voice said again and then suddenly all the agents around us stood tall and still like army men and then walking through them there was this incredibly tall and muscular gnome he was green hatted with a stern look and was wearing a general army Uniform similar to Howards only navy blue and had a lot more medals on it.

He came walking over to us slowly and pacing with his hands behind his back. He stopped right outside our cage trap and looked us over with dead stares that made me shake. "These are some agents we caught sir, just wandering the place!" One agent said.

"Oh from the agency we've been battling with. Seems we've stumbled upon a free way ticket into our enemies lair. This must be my lucky day! "He said in a demanding and sinister voice. I gulped and held tightly onto my sisters hands, one look in his face and I knew we were all in big trouble now.

* * *

**Things don't look to well for our little soy girl right now? What will happen next only I hold the key to that answet and tones more but keep your eyes peeled for when the battles come they're going to be EPIC!...Until next time this is me signing off **

**~Jazz-star xxox :)**


	3. Islanders

**I HAVE RETUNRED WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER THAT YOU ALL (not pointing Names) Have been dying to see. I've been so busy with other stuff involving school and house that I haven't written for this story as often as I should, Plus I'm working more on my super hero story so this might take a while until the next chapter, But I promised you all could see the next installment of this story so here we go...ENJOY AS ALWAYS **

Part III- Islanders

_Previously..._

_"It's a trap!" Boom! The cage came bearing down on us._

_"Well a couple of agents roaming the land, this must be my lucky day!" he said with an evil smirk._

_Now back to our regularly scheduled programming..._

**Jazmin pov**

So far it was only a few days and I already found myself in quite a bad predicament, Being held trapped by a bunch of enemy agents what could be worse than that. As my mind was wondering I saw the leader approach us with great caution and I got freaked again. My sisters had me protected in their arms as they all moved in closer and closer on us all.

"I'm scared!" I whimpered

"Fear not baby sis, it'll be alright!" Nina whispered to me.

That same guy in the well decorated Army cadet uniforms came by banging o our cage making me jump and shake in my sisters grasps. He got close to the cage "Well well look what I caught, a couple of trespassers!" He said looking over our cage.

"Hey we were here first you're the trespassers!" Trixie yelled back at him.

"Who are you guys anyway!?" I asked "That's classified information..." He said walking around our little cage. "But if you must know we are Highly superficial detective agents and let's just leave it at that!" He said with a sinister voice. I narrowed my eyes at him

"And who might you be!" I asked again.

"Call me Conrad...General Conrad!" He said.

"I'm General Howard!" Howard said as they both bowed as a sign of respect. "Now tell us what are you doing here?"

"Oh don't mind us, we were just looking for a place to set up our base. We've been sailing the waters for a while and then we came across this island!" He said in a calm way.

"Well as you can see we're here so this island is already taking!" Nina said.

"Oh come now all we wanted was a little place to set up our operation site, is that asking too much?!"

"No, but this island isn't big enough for 2 secret agent bases!" Howard told him.

General Conrad started pacing back and forth a little smirking. "I suppose you're right. One of us will have to go...that'll be you guys!" He pointed out.

"WRONG! We were here first we have rights to this island!" Trixie snapped.

"You don't own this island, it's for anyone to have...and take away!" He grinned meanly.

"You can't make us leave!" I tell him bravely.

He looked at me and then grinned a low grin. "Oh you're not leaving just yet...Not until we find your base, gather all it's intellects for our base then destroy it all together" He said with a very bad look so that's what he was up to. He gripped the bars of the cage making us all jump "...and you're going to tell us where it is!"

"We'll tell you nothing!" Howard snapped at him.

General Conrad looked around at the five of us and opened the cage door, Me and my sisters back into each other as I held my baby bump. He reached our and grabbed me by the arm and yanked me away from them all.

"Jazmin!?" Nina and Trixie said racing to grab me but he trapped them back in by locking the cage door.

"Let me go!" I said struggling in his grip he brought me over to a tree and tied me up with thick vines and walked away.

"Now we can make this a nice simple trade, the location of your lair for the girl!" He said pointing to me. "

No way, we won't tell you anything!" Howard said.

Conrad glared at him and then looked back over to me with an uncomfortable look "Suite yourself!" He said walking back to me with a smirk on his face.

"Don't hurt her!" Nina said looking at him getting closer to me. I was scared but not that scared, He wouldn't do anything to a pregnant woman would he? He walked right up to me and just stared at me... SLAP! He hit me right across the face as I let my head fly sideways and dangle there.

"OW!" I yelled in pain.

"Jazmin!" Nina and Trixie yelled again.

I was trying to hold back the tears forming in my eyes. I looked up and saw Conrad coming next to me again and he held my throat as I gasped and coughed "Don't hurt her!" Nina begged him.

"Next time I'll take a knife and stab her in the head!" He threatened and then he looked back at me as I looked back up again. He smirked at me "Or better yet!" He said walking over to me again, I got ready for another slap but this wasn't a slap to the face...It was much worse. He clenched his fist and whacked me right in the stomach and since I was carrying a baby that pain was unbearable in every was possible.

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** I screamed at the top of my lungs and then hung my head down in letting tears fall down as I breathed hard.

"JAZMIN!" They screamed at me again.

This was too much, I had to give in "Guys, Just give him what he wants...Please!" I said crying and still feeling incredible pain, I just hope he didn't hurt the baby too much.

"Alright fine we'll tell what you want just let our sister go!" Trixie said crying.

"That's better!" he said smirking. "But I've got a better Idea!" the way he said it I instantly knew this was not good. "Kill them all!" He told his agents who were crowded around the cage.

"NO!" I screamed and used the bit of strength in me and kicked him hard in the pants. He clenched himself and strained the pain, that bought me some time but not much as I saw my sisters trying to fight them all off. Conrad got off the floor with bitter anger, He turned to me and I gulped hard still crying.

"I'll deal with you myself!" He said walking to me. I couldn't fight or move all I could do was cry and wait.

**Whack! **

I saw out of nowhere something heavy and blunt knocked the General to the ground and he just laid there in pain. I looked up and through the glare of the sun I saw a whole group of strange people wearing camouflage and face masks holding swords and arrows in their hands. They all leaped to the ground in much larger groups outnumbering all the enemy agents...But were they going to outmatch them. The agents started shooting and firing all their laser at the strangers but they had evasive maneuvering and dodge every blow. There was a huge battle between the 2 of them and I was enjoying every moment of it, but also fearing for my life if they got to violent and accidentally shot me, and I'm still getting over that pain thank you very much. General Conrad got up from his moment of pain and then looked around to see his agents and the others fighting it out. Angry Conrad instructed all his men on the line od defenses but the strangers were one step ahead and were taking out the enemies left and right.

"Get them, They're all in with these guys shoot them all!" General Conrad yelled. But his agents were not exactly fighting back and winning, they were all pretty much getting their buts handed to them and the general was just shaking his head very disappointedly. "Pathetic!" He said.

"What's wrong general can't take losing!" I mocked him, He looked back at me with a hard mean look

"I'll handle you now!" He said coming towards me again as I gulped hard. Just then one of the strangers jumped in between me and him with a shield and a sword in his hand. He charged at the general who quickly avoided but the other must've seen that coming and then slashed him with his sword. the general fell again and this time with his uniform ripped and his shoulder scratched. He got up to his feet again and saw the stranger wanting to fight and he also saw all his agents losing the battle quickly.

"RETREAT!" General Conrad yelled as all of his agents still standing ran into the thick bushes and ran far away. He untied me from my rope and looked at me

"Are you alright ma'am?" He asked in a low tone. I was still uneasy but I nodded my head.

"I am, thank you sir?" I said bowing to him.

"JAZMIN!" Trixie and Nina came rushing over to me holding me supporting me up.

I started getting choked up and broke down screaming "Oh god I was so terrified!" I said crying into Nina's shoulders.

"You're alright and that's all that matters!" Nina said crying too.

"And so is the baby!?" Trixie said. I placed a hand and felt a small kick and sighed.

"The baby's alright too!" I said relieved it held out against that blow to the stomach.

The stranger who saved me came forward and so did general Howard "I guess we came in at the right time huh?" He asked chuckling.

"Right on time as usual old friend!?" General Howard said smiling.

"Wait you 2 know each other!?" Nina said surprised.

"Yes these are the Inhabitants on the island!" Trixie said to us, so she knew them too. "Girls this is Arnook, he's chief of the islanders!" She continues.

"This is true my men and I have been here for years building a civilization right here on the island!" He said in his Hawaiian accent. "It is a pleasure having you girls here on our island!" He said shaking our hands.

"Very nice to meet you Arnook!" I said shaking his hand.

"We meet Arnook and his family a few days ago after we first ventured onto the island. We quickly took a liking one another and they agreed to share the island with us and they agreed to help us in any way they could"

"So now we're temporary island operatives!" Arnook said smiling.

"Nice!" I said.

"It's been a real pleasure serving you all these years!" Arnook saluted. "Pleasure's all our having you with us!" Howard said as we saluted back.

"Now I'm afraid we must get back to base grounds before we run into more trouble!"

"Wait!" Trixie said stopping him.

"We can't just go back there, they might still be hiding out around here just waiting to follow us we have to give 'em the slip somehow...just to be on the safe side"

"No problem we can go back to my home until we make sure it's safe for you all to go back to base grounds!" Arnook said as we followed him with his men following behind us, mostly me for protection.

We waked along the jungle range right back into the mountain range, but this time, instead of going to the higher path that went to the mountains we took the way that lead into the valley below. From down here the valley looked a lot higher and steeper with large cliffs and a small stream on water ran right through it separating one side from another. We walked right into a small cave that went off into a small place filed with an abundance of flowers and plants and I even saw a few wildlife creatures scuttle around. It was like we had entered an entirely different world.

"It's so beautiful!" I said looking around.

"Jazmin come this way!" Trixie said as they all kept walking around.

We walked through a patch of flowers and around the edge of the pond and up an small cliff until we went on this little strip of land that went right behind a large waterfall that cast a refreshing misty steam blowback. Right behind the waterfall was a cave entrance hidden with layers on overlapping flower vines so it looked as though nothing was there at all. The cave itself was a maze of different mini tunnels to travel through and Arnook lead us down the right tunnels so we wouldn't get lost. "And here we are!" He said as we exited the last tunnel of the cave and right into a small little secluded area, surrounded by high cliffs and a water spring and a large little area of tree's that went around in a perfect circle with a larger tree right smack in the middle.

"But I don't see anything?!" I said. "Where are the houses and stuff?"

"Up in the tree's?" Arnook said, he walked us over to a little platform and yanked the rope pulling us up and up off the ground until we vanish in the treetops, I couldn't even see the ground from the thick leaves. We stopped at another little platform walkway build up in the tree, now I saw what he meant, There were dozens and dozens of little huts and houses all over the tree's and all supported on large thick walkways and platforms, all the houses and huts were also coated green and brown to blend in with the trees. Each tree held about 3 huts each depending on the size and they were all connected from platform to platform, and those walkways were connected right to the platform in the middle tree which held the largest hut of all, more like a mansion compared to the rest of them. And every where I looked there were more islanders about in the tree tops some were working, some were relaxing and the kids were swinging around from place to place on vines. It was like a town in the sky.

"Wow this is amazing how did you guys ever do this all!" I gasped.

"Hard work takes you a long way?!" Arnook said

"But why did you build your village here in the tree's?"

"We chose this particular spot for it's seclusion. The waterfall back there made a perfect cover up to hide the cave and the crisscrossing tunnels made it difficult for enemies to follow us without getting lost and we hide up here in the treetops to avoid discovery."

"But why disguise your homes with green and brown coating with all this secluded surrounding?!"

"You can never be too careful, if anyone ever stumbled in here they would never be able to see our homes blended in to match the tree's, that way we could have the act of surprise ambushing. But you can also never be too careful!"

"Wow you guys sure know camouflage, maybe you could teach us!" Nina said.

"Come, my house is right this way!" He said taking us over a thin boardwalk right into the middle tree where the biggest hut of all stood, but I wasn't surprised the big house was his, he was chief after all. Arnook walked in as we followed him.

There were about 5 others in the hut 3 males and 2 young ladies. Like Arnook all of them had suntan skin and dark hair with cloth and animal fur clothing and all. The hut on the inside looked like a regular home; a living room from when you walk in the door with a large couch that wen in a circle over a round table and kitchen on the opposite side with a stove, fridge and stuff and a dining room with a table on the right side, taking up the left side a washer and dryer machine. The far corner off to the side of the dining room had a set of twisty stairs that probably went up to the bedrooms.

"Dear I'm home and I brought company" Argon said as he let us all into his home.

Walking up to us came a young lady "Oh Howard and Trixie so nice to see you again" The lady bowed as we did too.

"These are my sisters jazmin and Nina, they're agents too!" She said cheerfully.

"Well any sister of Trixie's are friends of ours!" She smiled.

"Girls this is my family; My wife Lorca, Tsumi my sister, My brother-in-law Hidalgo, My nephew Argon and my only son Lunther" Arnook introduced us to his entire family.

Lorca was a young slender woman with long shoulder length dark shiny hair, brown and tan skin color, she was very thin and wore a beige sleeveless top that exposed her back and a beige knee long skirt with flowers on them and she had a small little ankle bracelet on her foot made of flowers but no shoes, in fact none of them wore shoes.

Tsumi looked as though she was probably younger than Lorca, she had long black hair all the way down her back that she had tied into a single braid which rested over her shoulders and a single strand of her hair was covered in colorful beads. Her skin was fine, her body was a bit thick she had nice gray eyes and she wore a single one piece tan dress with short sleeves and a bead bracelet with a matching bead ankle bracelet.

Hidalgo was a portly man who looked almost the same age as Arnook, maybe less, But he had black hair with a few gray streaks that ran in a pattern and fair skin with a scar on the right side of his cheek and brown eyes. He looked tough and mean but he was actually a nice guy and had on a dark brown shirt and pants with no shoes.

There were 2 teenage boys sitting on the couch not minding us all that much attention. They were both tan colored with black hair, the one on the left had straight hair combed to the side and the other had spiked up hair, although one was a bit thicker than the other in body shape. One boy was brown eyed and the other had gray eyes and they were both wearing brown shirts with tan shorts and barefoot.

"Family why don't you greet our guess!" Arnook said.

"Hello and welcome!" They all said with bows.

"Nice to meet you all!" Nina said as we bowed.

"Wow you and Trixie look exactly alike!" Hidalgo said looking at me and Trixie. "I'm her twin!" I tell him giggling "Twins! you must have some good spy skills then!" He asked

"Oh yes me and jazzy are the same in fighting style...I'm just a tad upper than she is!" Trixie gloated and I gave her a nudge.

"Just like me and Lunther, He's the mastermind between the 2 of us!" Argon said coming next to his cousin. "

"Argon and Lunther are also Junior temporary agents at the base!" Arnook informed us

"Nice!" I said smiling, 2 more extra pairs of hands to help us out.

"Yeah we go around alerting all the others of certain dangers or possible threats!" Lunther said proudly. I giggled which quickly turned into a sudden shriek when the baby kicked me hard.

"Oh my!" I said bending over to clutch the sudden pain.

"Jazmin what's wrong?" Nina said seeing me almost topple over in pain. She picked me up to my feet and I still screamed in pain

"That punch to the stomach's making the baby put up a fight!" I get out of me as another hard kick came as I hunched over even more. "I need to sit down!" I said falling backwards on the couch. Nina started fanning me with a leaf as I was sweating out the pain I was feeling.

"Here this'll help take away some of that pain!" Lorca said bringing me a cup of green leaf juice. I sipped it, it was tangy but it did help the pain."The baby feels strong inside you!" She said touching on my stomach. But then the baby kicked again and the pain came back all up to my head causing me serious headaches.

"Oh god that hurts so much!" I cried sipping my drink and rubbing my stomach.

Nina kept fanning me until Trixie came and help my hand concerned "Jazmin I'm worried, I fear that punch probably did a lot more than you think, maybe you should get it checked out!" She said, She was right I didn't want to lose my baby I would be so devastated and so would benny when he found out.

"I can help, I've tampered with medical care before!" Tsumi said coming over to me. She pressed her fingers around on my stomach poking me and then checked my pulse on my palm and neck, she placed her ear on my stomach to hear the rattle of the baby.

Tsumi looked up at me, took my hand and smiled "Not to worry the baby's alright!"

There was a sigh of relief "It is, thank goodness!" I said smiling.

"But I feel you carrying tight tense in your stomach area, You should relax your body so you don't stress out the baby!" She advised me. I closed my eyes for a moment to let the pain wash out and then relaxed myself to loose the tense. Nina said it probably be best we get back to base to make totally sure nothing was wrong with me or the baby and Howard agreed right off the bat.

"Thanks so much for the hospitality Arnook but I think it's time we got back to base" Howard said as we all get ready to leave.

"Oh so soon? Can you at least stay for dinner were having a village banquet outside tonight" Hidalgo said.

"Banquet, as in lots of food...I'm staying for that then!" I said not wanting to go so soon.

"Yes a feast sounds lovely I haven't eaten all day!" Nina said agreeing with me.

Trixie and Howard looked at each other "I guess we can stay for that, I do enjoy outdoor dinner feasts" Howard said.

That night... Everyone was getting ready for the big village dinner tonight. Chief Arnook had generously invited us to stay here and partake in it. I was so excited to be going Trixie and Howard had been to these a lot but Nina and I had never gone before since we weren't put on the island base.

"So what exactly happens at one of these things?" Nina asked.

"Same thing you'd do at a party, Dancing, music, signing and good food to eat" Trixie said. "Yeah but do we have to wear these!" Nina said looking at us 3. Since we were going to the islanders village for dinner it was custom for the guest to dress up like them too. Me and my sisters were wearing short mink skirts and cloth bra's and little flower headbands.

"I don't know I like it!" I said looking at myself.

"Except for the fact it reveals a lot too because of my baby bump!" I said covering myself as best I could.

"Hey girls it's almost time for the dinner party!" We heard Howard call to us.

"Coming Howie!" Trixie said running out of the bathroom with us. Me and Nina walked out with Arnook and his family all dressed up too, the girls had on mini skirts and strapless bra's like us and thee guys were just wearing white shirts and shorts and bow ties, Except chief who was dressed a bit fancier, he was the chief after all.

"Time to head out everyone!" Tsumi said all giggly like and we all walked out onto the small platform to another treetop platform where there was a huge crowd.

"All hail to the Chief Arnook!" Hidalgo said when we entered.

"Chief Arnook, Here! here!" Everyone chanted as chief came walking by waving to everyone. I followed behind Trixie as we walked into the crowd, I got a better look at everything around me, for starters there was an enormous roaring fire blazing down on us from the center of the platform and on the other side of the fire there was this long huge table with chairs to fit the whole village and it was laced with foods from turkey to salads to fruits and drinks to desserts and even a few dishes I didn't even know of.

"Oh that all looks delicious!" I said drooling.

"Not yet jazmin first we have the party and then we eat!" Trixie said to me.

"So jazmin who's the lucky boy!?" Lorca asked me.

"Pardon!" I asked confused to what she just asked me.

"Who's the father of your child, or is he your boyfriend!" She eyes me.

I giggled "Oh no benny's my husband. He's an incredibly sweet man but he's back home with the rest of the family!" I said and then frowned. "I miss him so much!" I sighed placing a hand on my cheek.

"You can always call him if you want!"

"Could I!" I smiled.

"Phone's right there knock yourself out!" She pointed. I ran over to the phone sitting on the table and then dialed the phone in a small private area. It took a while for the call to connect since I was so far off the land connection but we had pretty strong reception out here to contact land.

"Oh benny please pick up!" I said anxiously.

_"Hello!"_ I heard a voice come through and I smiled

"Juliet!" I said hearing my her voice again

_"Jazmin!"_ She shrieked.

"OMG I'm so happy to hear you!"

_"Me too! I just called to see how everyone was doing?"_ I said smiling.

"We're all just fine, we all miss you and junk but yeah things are pretty normal here!" She smiled_ "So what are you doing over there?"_

"At the moment preparing for this big feast with some friends"

_"That's sound fun!"_

"It is everyone here's so nice and the place is lovely, I wish you could see it"

_"Me too but you can tell mw all about it later"_

"Where's benny I want to talk to him!"

_"Oh he took your kids out to the movies for the day they've been gone for a while!" I was a bit sad but I grinned_

"Oh well just tell him I called when he gets home!" I said to her.

_"I will! It was nice to talk to you Jazmin!"_

"I know I'll call back soon, tell benny and the kids I love them!"

_"I will bye!"_ I hung up the phone. Talking with Juliet was always the best, but now I missed being back home even more. I trudged back to my seat with my sister and friends.

"What did benny say!" Nina asked when I returned I shook my head

"Oh I talked to Juliet, benny wasn't there...But they said everything was just fine!" I said smiling. and then I sighed and looked down "It's only been a few days and I miss them all like crazy!" I explain. "I really just want to get this over with as soon as possible!"

"Why?"

"I promised benny I'd come back home before the baby arrived and I don't want him to worry about me too much" I sighed.

"Oh I'm sure we'll be back home in no time you aren't expecting for a while anyhow!" Nina assured me.

"Yeah you're right I just need to relax for a while take it easy!" I said taking my seat next to her.

"Attention! Everyone please!" Someone began talking as we all went mute. "Our chief has something he'd like to say to say to us all!" That's when Arnook took center and everyone applauded. Arnook addressed us all and smiled "It is so good to have all of the islanders gathered for this night of festivities!" Arnook said as everyone applauded.

"And also to have our agents from Island base join us to partake in this night of celebration!" He adds as everyone starts clapping for the 4 f us and we all gradually wave. "Now lets all enjoy all the night has to offer...starting with the opening entertainment a little dance routine performed by our best Island dancers!" He announced before walking off.

Just as Arnook walked off 8 other took center and stood in a large outspread circle around the fire. 4 of them were playing on small drums and the other 4 were each playing assorted instruments, a flute, a ukulele, a steel drum and the mandolin. The sounds of the music was so beautiful everyone was swiftly swaying to the harmonic beat of the music, getting lost in the smooth flowing sounds of an angelic chorus that rang through their ears. I felt my little baby moving around inside me as if it was trying to dance around to the sounds projecting through the air. Everyone was soon stomping and clapping in perfect timing to the beat of the music. "Such lovely music!" Nina said sighing, I nodded and turned my attention back to the musicians. They were all so amazing and the way the fire was casting a illuminating cast of glowing light perfectly to their figured bodies made them even more mesmerizing. Of course the dancers were also fixed upon the fire more than to the audience cheering and applauding. The fire seemed so in tuned with the tempo rhythm of the musicians playing and each instrument and sound seemed to have a different effect. When the music played loud the fire seemed to rise in time with it, when it was soft the fire was tamed, if the steel drums played their high pitched scales the fire seemed to sizzle and snap, when the drums banged and pounded the fire jumped and spread wider than it's range sending tiny little fire sparks that fluttered all over our heads like a tiny light show that created a scene of glistening glittering sparks of fiery energy and when all the music played as one the fire went wild in a burst of heat and flare. I was a bit nervous that there could be even the smallest mishap that sent the fire off track and caught on fire, but the fire was pretty tamed at the moment o I was not that worried about it. Right now I was just so focused on the dancing act being distributed. Then there came a part where all the music sounded as one in a loud thrashing vibration of sound that echoed through our ears, hard. At that moment the fire rose to the skies in a violent, wild happening and let out a massive explosion of flames and fire that spread all over consuming us in a world of flames and red-orange fire, that left nothing but a whisk of puffy hot flames to our brittle faces that lightly brushed us with a cloud of warm heat sensation. The music soon became softer as the fire tamed itself to the sounds and all went to normal, but it was not over yet. There was a sudden drum roll and the fire blew up in puff of flames and...

**POOF**

From out of the fire came 6 more islanders emerged all dressed in dancing outfit. 3 of them were twirling with fire batons lit on either side and the remaining 3 were dancing around one flame thrower each until all of them were dancing around them fire and all. Me, Trixie and Nina were all holding hands and gasping with excitement

"Amazing!" We all said at once.

One flame twirler danced her way over to us and started twirling her fire baton right into our faces as we were hypnotized by it, then she twirled it into the air as it spun around in the air creating a ring of fire, then she leaped up and over our heads and flew straight through the fire and then caught the baton in mid flight and then landed securely back at our faces. "Whoa, awesome!" We all cheered and applauded. She bowed at us then flipped away with the rest of the performers as they danced about some more.

"I love this" Trixie shrieked holding my hand tighter

"There so good!" Nina smiled.

"Fabulous!" I smiled tapping my foot to thee music a little. A male dancer dropped by us next and then held out his hand to me, asking me to dance in the act. I got a little nervous

"Oh you want me to dance, Oh no! No I couldn't possibly do that!" I said refusing the offer. "I don't dance every well!" "

What are you talking about of course you do, you're an amazing dancer!" Nina nudged me, not really helping me at all. I glare to her.

"I can't dance!" I snap at her a little, then calm myself down. "Not in my current condition at east!" I point to my stomach. "I have to stay relaxed for the baby so oh well!" I smirk at them, but my sisters have other plans for me.

They both grab my arms and force me up and shove me a little forward and right into the man's arms as he dragged me out on the stage and away. I look back over to my sisters who were smirking and waving at me a I rolled my eyes. The male dancer kept dragging me along as I tried to free myself but he had a strong grip on my arm so I was stuck there. He spins me around into the center if the act and then they all start dancing all around me twirling and all. I just awkwardly stood there holding my stomach, with all eyes glued to me. "I really shouldn't be doing this!" I said trying to go back to my seat. But then he pulled me back into his arms as ever dancer in the act started moving in closer and danced around me in a tight circle spinning fire and all.

"Claustrophobic here!" I announce as they all suddenly back away from me after that and I was all by myself again.

One of them came by me, and spun me in tight rapid spins, I was nauseous and dizzy by it all but it was still a bit fun. He let me go and then flipped away just as 2 more dancers came by me, One of them picked me up by the waist and then gently twirled me around in the air, I smiled and let my hands fly briskly in the breeze. He dropped me down as the other one just grabbed hold of me and dipped me slowly as I caught the fire glistening in his face, then he swiftly brought me back up and then gave me another twirl as I was back in the center of attention in the act. One dancer came by me twirling a fire baton in one hand and holding a long silk ribbon in the other, she handed me the ribbon and then danced away. I understood now they wanted me to do a sort of ribbon routine. I wasn't a big fan of the whole ribbon twirling but then I thought maybe I could give it a shot for a moment. While I was dancing by the fire I flicked it back and the ends caught on fire without me noticing, that was until the whole thing went up in flames creating a thin long, yet beautiful strand of fire. I heard gasps and awe's at what I had done, by total accident by the way, I wasn't so keen on having fire close to me when I was pregnant, but I thought I've been through worse than this and the fire was capturing a lot of attention...What the heck, just work with it. I started to whisk and fly the ribbon around like the string of a kite as it left a trail of dazzling flames. that the audience was going nuts over. I started to twirl the ribbon above me in a spiral form as it was creating a spiral swirl of beauty and fire, Tiny sparks rained down on me like flaming confetti

"Way to go sis!" I hear my sisters smile and wave at me. At the right moment 2 male dancers came back to my side again and than they began to lift me up by the wait and place me on each of their shoulders. That's when the whole performance group started to make a mound as everyone got on top of the others and they raced me up to the top and we formed a giant Gnomeo pyramid with me on top still twirling my ribbon as fire sparks rained down over us. The audience was mad with applause and we all bowed as the music died away. Everyone dispersed and helped me back to the ground nice and slowly. I turned to them and smiled hard

"Thanks for the dance" I said to them, they did not but bow to me and then dance away, not a very talkative bunch but they were still cool. I smiled and ran back to my sisters and friends who were al waiting for me with open arms

"Oh sis you were amazing!" Nina screamed kissing my cheek.

"Wasn't I?" I smiled holding her even more.

"That was astounding you were wonderful!" Trixie said holding onto my other hand

"I felt wonderful it was so incredible!" I said taking in deep breaths. "But all that dancing made me tired and hungry!" I said holding my stomach.

"Well why don't we all go and eat then!" Lorca said as we headed back to our seats. They began passing around the food serving me and my sisters first. My plate was filled double then what y sisters got combined. I took a big whiff of my plate

"Oh smells delicious!" I said taking my knife and jabbing it into my food and tasting it all, sweet and tasty. "And tastes delicious too!" I sad shoving in mouthfuls of the stuff.

I had gone through at least 6 plates of dinner and a whole buffet of desserts and I was still managing to shove more down my throat. "Hey Can I have more please?" I asked.

"Jazmin you've had enough don't you think?" Nina asked filling up my plate again.

"The baby doesn't think I have, I still feel empty!" I tell her as she set my plate back down and I much away.

"Slow down sis you'll make yourself sick"

"I'm perfect capable of...*Gags*" I felt the strangest feeling in my stomach and a terrible pain. It rumbled and roared and bubbled all inside me.

"Uh Jazmin?" Nina asked seeing me.

I turned a sick green color and felt my stomach about to pop. I hoped from my seat, raced over to the farthest edge of the platform where no one could see me and hurled up everything I hadn't digested yet, I guess a 7th helping wasn't so smart after all. I hurled at least 3 times before my stomach finally settled. I wiped off the vomit from my chin and sat with my sister like nothing ever happened.

"Sis you okay!" Trixie asked holding my stomach with me.

I gave a sad look and shook my head "I fell awful, I think I ate too much!" I let out a loud burp and covered my mouth "Yep I'm sure of it now! *Groans*"

The girls held onto me as they tried to get me on my feet, "We need to get you back in the house you need to rest!" They slowly carried me all the way back to the mansion and set me flat on the couch, Nina placed a cold towel on my head and Trixie gave me a cu of hot herbal tea to drink. It's good to know I had the best sisters looking out for me.

"Girls you both go back to the party I'll lay here!"

"We can't leave you not like this" Nina argues.

"No go, I need to go to sleep anyways, maybe just relax for the rest of the night" I cluing to my stomach again.

Trixie wraps a fur blanket over me and heads out the door. "We'll come check on you later"

Once they were gone I swaddled myself up and rested comfortably on the couch. It was peaceful around here and the fire blazing in the center of the room in the fireplace made it even better. The music outside was a little much but it helped me drift off into a much needed sleep, with a not-so-much needed Dream.

_Dream..._

_I was back home in England taking a much needed stroll through my garden. The sun was warm and the air was humid but breathable and life was all around from the tree's to the tiniest of insects in the grass._

_In the far corner I saw the Triplets practicing their Spy training like I taught them. They were so skilled, almost as much as I was and I had high hopes they were going to make great Agents one day._

_In the distance I saw my most adorable daughter playing around causing mischief, she reminded me of me when I was little._

_I could hear light cooing and looked down to see my precious baby **(Gender to revealed later)**_stirring in my arms. I pressed it closer to my face and gave the baby a long kiss as it cooed and smiled. It was a newborn and I already couldn't imagine life without him/her around.

_"Jazmin!" I turned around and saw my husband sitting on a small blanket waving to me to come to him and I made my way there. He looked to me and then to our sleeping child in my arms. He leaned closer as we locked into a deep kiss._

Soon I found myself surrounded by all my kids and my loving family as we sat side by side as close as a family could be to each other.

_Benny grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him "I love you Jazmin" He whispered._

_"I love you Benny!" As we went back in for another kiss._

_"Hey what's that?" Bennie asked pointing to the sky, there was in fact something up there it looked like a __reddish ball of light, and it was coming in fast. I squinted to get a closer look through the sun's glare. It was sizzling and scorching, like it was on fire. _

_I gasped when I realized what it was "FIREBALL! EVERYBODY TAKE COVER" I screamed as everyone tried to get up and scatter..._

_** EXPLOSION...** ***Blackout***_

_When I woke up I rubbed my head from the pain. __"What just happened?" I asked. I looked at myself all covered in dirt and scratches that were slowly bleeding and burned. I felt sore and stiff and had no memory of how I got this way or what happened._

_I heard a zapping sound and the bloody sound of horrific screams and shrieks. I looked up and just in time to see a laser beam coming for me. I quickly roll out of the way and stand to me feet. _

_"What the heck?" I snapped, and then I looked up and got the surprise of a lifetime. Everywhere I looked there was burnt black rubble, piles of ashes and burning bushes everywhere. The sky was bloody red and raining with fire balls as they hurled down vaporizing anything it touched. I was terrified, what happened here? _

_I gasped "My family" I ran around looking for them, or any sign of them at all._

_ "Benny? Kids? Where are you?" I called out their names. "Oh please tell me you're all okay!" I cried._

_"Mummy?" I hear a shrill voice. I gasped and turned every way possible._

_"Bennie, sweetheart!?" I said looking around but didn't see here. "Jazmin!" I heard benny's voice but didn't see him. The next thing I knew, they had all popped up right in front of me with there mouths taped shut and their hands and feet bounded together. I wasted no time to go after them but I felt something grab me by my hands and a constant clanging of metal. I looked and saw I had somehow gotten shackled by my hands to 2 posts that kept me in place. I griped and pulled but the chains were to hard to break ,I looked back my family, Benny was looking at me, His mouth was taped over but I knew in his eyes he was saying...I LOVE YOU! and if I wasn't crying I would have said the same with my eyes too._

_I heard laughing and evil cackling from nowhere but, who was making it was yet to be determined. "Who's there!" I asked. _

_"Well Jazmin it seems you've found yourself in quite a bind now haven't you" It said again. How does that voice now my name._

_"Who's there?" I asked but there was no one "Show yourself!" I demand_

_There was another evil cackle "With pleasure" __There was a zap and a puffy cloud of smoke and then there appeared a tall figure in a dark colored army suit. I got a good look at him and gasped, General Conrad, Of all the gnomes in the world._

_"YOU!" I sneered in anger as he flashed me an evil grin. _

_He paced his way over here and smiled "Yes how nice to see you again my dear!" He wiggled his finger at me and I bit on it._

_He glared at me for doing then but then replaced it with a dark smirk of evil. I strained in my shackles "You're chained up good no use in fighting it!" He said, I might not have been able to punch but I could...KICK! and kicked him hard._

_He bent to his knees in pain as I snickered "You should've chained my legs!"_

_"That was a lucky shot!" He grits through his teeth. _

_I looked back to my family who were also trying to free themselves, Conrad pulled himself up and noticed I was looking at my family and then he gave me an evil smirk. I had a feeling I was not going to like what he was about to do._

_He stood to his feet and walked towards them, he started to walk in circles around them all "Nice family you've got here!" He said smirking picking out single strands of hair from them all and then letting them blow with the wind._

_I got mad "Let my family go!" I ordered him getting upset._

_ He looked at me with wide eyes and then narrowed them down in a devious way "Oh don't worry about that, I'll let them go alright...let them go for good!" He sneered. I was wondering what he was talking about as he kept that evil glare on me. He snapped his fingers and out of thin air, 5 muscular guys wearing face masks and holding guns popped up right behind my family and pointed their guns down. _

_"No" I whispered, looking to all my kids and benny who were now being forced to bending on their knees. I looked to them and they looked to me, I tried so hard to break my shackles but they were too strong. _

_I looked to Conrad who gave me a bad smile "Say farewell!" He sneered to me as I struggled to break free of my chains. __"Ready!" He called out as the assassins clicked their gun triggers._

_"No!" I said a bit louder _

_"Aim!" He shouted and they all pinned the guns to my family's heads _

_"No!" I said crying now _

_"FIRE!" He demanded _

_"NO!" I screamed out as loud as I could. _

_***Gun shot***_

_I closed my eyes when the shots were fired, I just couldn't bare to see that happen. When I looked back I gasped, Benny, and my kids were all face down in the grass, Dead, blood pouring out from under them, I t was over my family was gone, he took my family away from me, he took away what I loved. _

_I went mad. "**NO! NO!"** I screamed and cried twisting and shouting in anger. **"I'll kill you, so help me I'll kill you!"** I cried kicking and screaming hard at him. _

_He raced over to me and grasped my neck chocking me as he got closer with his funky smelling breath "Do you really think my death will bring back what you've lost!?" He asked with a smirk. I glared and breath hard and him and then look down at the bodies of my husband and children, they were gone and nothing was brining them back. _

_I Cried and hang my head down, as I hear Conrad chuckle "That's what I thought!" He said smugly releasing my neck as I got furious and started screaming and fighting to free myself. _

_He walked away from me as I was going at it like a psycho and he held his arms tightly "__Stop your twitching it won't help you, I took away what you loved most!" He said striking me where it hurt the most. I looked away from him and tried not to cry in front of him, but he already knew I was weak from losing those I love most. He pulled my face back to look at him again._

_"But If it makes you feel any better I did leave you once small thing!" He said, pulling my infant baby from behind his back. I gasped and smiled at least he was still alive. _

_Conrad set my baby down right in front of me, as I smiled. "Come now jazmin I would never kill a baby!" He said walking away. I looked down at my baby as it cooed and reached out it's arms for me. I could reach down to pick it up, but my hands were still shackled but I was happy to see I still had... _

_**Crash...** _

_Out of nowhere this boulder dropped down and crushed my infant baby, now there was nothing left but smashed pieces of him/her. _

_**"NOOO!"** I screamed even more. **"WHY?!, WHY?!"**_

_"Now Jazmin to be fair I said I would never think to kill a baby" He said walking around me as I glared. then he got down to my face with an evil grin "But rocks can't think ergo they can kill babies!" He joked thumping my head as I bit him on the finger. He retreated from me and I dropped my head down and let my sadness take over I cried and cried and cried even more. It was official, he had taken away everything from me, everything I loved was gone, there was nothing left for me now. _

_"Oh jazmin I hate to see you so sad, separated from your family!" He said as I gave him a hard glare like no there. He smirked and glared at me too "But don't worry, you'll be with them soon enough!" He whispered to me I saw him point a gun at me getting ready to shot, and right now...I welcomed that. He had already taken my family from me, there was nothing left for me to live for now, him shooting me was a blessing. _

_I saw a pair of feet walk over to me and finger lifted my chin up and I got a look at Conrad's ugly face, I was so mad I hopped fire would just shot out of my eyes at that very second "_

_Any last words!" He said bending down to me. I look him in the eyes with fire in mine, but then just pulled it back down _

_"Just shoot me already! You've destroyed everything I have, what else do I care, Just shoot me already!" I begged him. _

_He leans closer to my ears "With pleasure!" He said standing back up and pointing the gun to my head. I roll my last few tears down my face and shut my eyes tight, I just wanted this all to be over with. _

_***Shot***_

_Dream ends..._

"Whoa what a horrible dream!" I said. I held my stomach feeling my baby move around and kick gently as I started to sigh. Maybe this was a bad choice coming here, this place is filled with danger and it was no place for a child, let alone a pregnant woman. I could be fine if my life was put in danger but to put my unborn child in the line of fire with me...maybe benny was right I shouldn't have come here, I was putting myself and my child in danger. But it was too late now, I was here and the best thing I could do now was be extra careful and wait this out. With that being said I nestled back into my hammock and went back to sleep.

"Jazmin...Jazmin, Hey sis wake up!" I felt someone shake my body and wake me up. I startled myself awake and then were met by a face just like mine.

"Trixie!" I groaned rubbing yam eyes "What do you want?!" I snapped. She grinned at me

"Get up you have to come back outside we've got a special surprise ready for Arnook and Howard that you have to see!" She said as I slowly got out of my hammock bed and made my way with Trixie next to Nina as Arnook and Howard took center stage with everyone crowded in a big circle.

"What's all this about?!" Arnook asked. Then Lorca and Trixie made their way to their husbands sides.

"Oh just a little something to show how much we all appreciate you guys!" Trixie said. "Lorca you want to start us off!" Lorca nodded and cleared her throat before speaking

"As you all know or recall my husband has boldly lead us for a long time. Our civilization here on this remote island could never have prospered as much as it did if it weren't for his leadership. Under his rule he has watched over us all and for that we are all grateful to have him as our leader!" Lorca announced with power and authority in her voice.

Then Trixie came up to speak "And as for my husband, He has lead the organization base here on the island for a long time. Now I know you all aren't as familiar with work of spies as me and my sisters are but we've all come to take what our organization does as a part of ourselves. But nothing we have could have been accomplished if it weren't for the leadership of our General Howard, Under his leadership our military system here at island base has grown stronger as a unit has ever been and all because of him!" She announced winking at Howard.

"Strong, Authoritative, Determinate, Powerful and Intelligent...all these words 2 describe the 2 guys we all know and love that each lead us in many ways!' Trixie added still smiling and so were the guys.

Then Lorca finished it up "And it is for those reasons that we present this present to both of you...to show our appreciation!" Lorca said smiling deeply.

"Boys if you would please!" She orders as Hidalgo, Argon and Lunther yank back on a rope as the curtain falls and reveals a gigantic metal statue of General Howard and Chief Arnook standing side by side with one another both holding their hands up touching on the same sword, that casted a blinding light reflection as the fire beamed behind it. Everyone was struck by that for a moment

"AMAZING!" We all said clapping and cheering in an uproar at the end of it.

and Howard walked slowly over to Trixie and Lorca. "You girls are amazing!" Howard said kissing Trixie with passion.

"Just wanted to show you boys how much you mean to us!" She whispered back kissing him again. The rest of the night everyone was having a blast, music, dancing, sing-along even a few stories were told by some.

The party was in full swing until no one had any energy to spare and went home for the night. We followed Arnook and his family back to their mansion hut.

"Well that was a fun night, but I'm exhausted now!" Lunther said stretching and yawning.

"Well this certainly was a fun night but I think me and the girls will be heading home now!" Howard said leading us out.

"What? oh you can't go out now it's late! Stay here and rest a while" Lorca said.

"Oh we couldn't possibly we have to get back to base and make sure everything's alright" Trixie said taking Howards side on this.

I looked out the window "It's pretty *gulp* dark outside now!" I inform them.

"Who knows what could be lurking in the night in those tree's!" I said not feeling so secure abut this.

"Jazmin I don't think it's very safe for you to go walking out in the pitch darkness without some protection!" Nina said holding my shoulders.

"Lunther, Argon escort them back to base!" Arnook commanded the boys

"Yes father! come along cuz!" Lunther said taking change.

"I'll go too, just in case you need backup!" Hidalgo said standing with us.

"You all be careful out there!" Tsumi said concerned.

"We shall mum!" Argon said hugging her and hidalgo gave her a kiss.

"Alright let's hurry along you guys!" Howard said as we all piled out the door.

"Goodnight everyone!" I waved to them as we left the mansion. They all helped me get down from the trees and they all formed a tight circle with me in the middle of it, Nina and Trixie were on both sides of me holding my hands tightly in their grips I appreciated the extra protection but I was capable of handling myself just fine.

As we were walking back to base I had the feeling we were being watched in the night, but I couldn't see who it was. "Jazmin keep up please!" Nina called to me.

I picked up the pace catching back up to them. I felt a sudden whoosh behind me and panicked

***SHOT***

I fired my laser in the distance as it burned a few bushes and I got scared. "Jazmin!?" I heard my sisters run to me.

I clenched to Nina's body "I thought I heard someone!" I grasped her even closer.

They both looked where I was and saw nothing but the bush I just zapped "Jazmin there's nothing there" Trixie said,

"I know I heard something!" I tell her.

Nina patted my back and held me closer "It was probably just a bird or the wind. You just need some sleep, let's keep going" Nina turned me around as I placed my laser away in Trixie's hands. I rubbed my shoulders and looked back, I looed into the darkness of the jungles and I swear I could see blood red eyes glowing, in fact I could see multiple eyes glowing in the dark. I gasped but held my mouth I didn't want to freak my sisters out. "Can we speed this along please" I said leaving their arms as out pace walking them back to the boys.

It wasn't long before we finally reached the base and walked inside ad up to the level where all the dorm rooms were lined up. It was quite and the floors creaked and the moon shined a white glow from the windows on the other side. "Ah it feels so good to be back at base!" Howards said stretching.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm hitting the sack!" Trixie said yawning.

"I hear that!" Lunther and argon said. I saw hidalgo look back out the door and sigh

"Oh now it's too late for us to head back, mind if we crash here tonight Howard!" Hidalgo asked.

"No problem there's plenty of rooms here!" Howard said smiling. We walked down the hall into the section where all the bedrooms were located.

"Goodnight boys!" Us girls wave to them.

"Goodnight girls!" the boys wave back.

Howards lead the boys to their room and Trixie leads me and Nina to our shared bedroom. It was nothing fancy just a room with 1 king sized bed and a small recliner chair, 2 dresser and a TV, a makeup station and closet and finally a large slide door on the opposite side that went onto a small balcony that looked out into a beach overview. Me and Nina made our way over to the bed and each laid side by side with each other.

"Goodnight dear sisters!" Trixie cooed blowing us kisses, we blew them back as she closed the door and me and Nina made our way to our bed.

"Goodnight sis!" Nina said turning over in the bed.

"Goodnight to you too!" I said resting my hands on my stomach and closing my eyes.

About an hour later I was awoken because I had to go to the bathroom, badly. When I was walking back to my room I heard a noise that caught my attention, I looked behind me and saw that the door to Howards office was wide open and the lights were on. Curious, I walked over and glanced inside. I saw a figure into he far distance behind the big office des, I thought it was Howard but it wasn't. The figure was smaller, much leaner than Howards figure. Was this an intruder, come to steal our Intel. I quietly made my way into the office as the figure was digging through Howard's drawers, not even noticing my presence. I see a blade at my right side and use it in case I need to fight him. I approach with great caution and stealth until...

"FREEZE!" I said pointing my weapon at him as he got startled and held his hands up. I walked closer to him and saw who it was, gaping. "Lunther?!" I asked shocked.

"Oh agent jazmin...Hi!" He said relived it was just me.

I set my weapon down "What are you doing in here?" I asked walking inside slowly.

"Lunther walked backwards a little very nervously "W-What am I doing In here?...Oh Howard just asked me to come in here and grab these papers for him, he wanted to look them over!" He said grabbing unorganized papers in his hands.

"Go over papers? This late?" I asked rubbing my eyes again.

Lunther nodded rapidly "Well you know Howard, very determined about his work!" He smiled

I was so tired, I yawned every other second "Oh well I'm going back to bed, goodnight!" I said walking back out.

"Yes goodnight Agent Jazmin, sweet dreams!" Lunther waved back as I walked back down the hall and into my room.

I looked back as Lunther came out and locked Howards Office door, he saw me looking at him and waved "Goodnight!" He said walking away. I waved back and yawned my way into my room.

Across from the other side of the bed Nina was completely out-cold snoring away as usual. It was annoying so I rolled over on my sides with my pillow over my ears, but I forgot I could only lay flat on my back cause the baby was awake all night kicking me, causing me so much pain. I was sweaty, tired and exhausted. These next 2 months on basecamp were going to be dysfunctional and unbearable, I was positively sure of it that.

**And that's the end for now, But keep your eyes out for all the action that's coming your way, It's going to be like I said...EPIC! *HUGS!***

**~Jazzy-star :)**


	4. Home worry

**It's FINALLY HERE! I've managed a lot and I finally got this chapter up for all your viewing eyes. I know it's been a while for this story but I've been busy with school work and this week is going to be especially hard for me with all I've got going on *sigh* but that doesn't mean I'm letting you all wait another second longer...YOU'RE WELCOME MICKEY (Luv you forever my Handyman Chica! xoxo) So while you all read this I'm going to be getting my tarea (Homework) done.**

**Enjoy! Talk to you all at the end :)**

* * *

**Benny pov**

I was pretty bummed out today. It had been over a week since Jazmin went off with her sister and every passing day I just got more and more depressed, without Jazmin I just felt so empty and alone nothing to do, no one to spend time with when the boys were busy, No one I could make laugh or share things with. My days were so isolated sometimes it felt like I should just cut myself off from everyone and everything.

And the nights were no better on me either, I kept having nightmares about all the bad things that could happen to Jazmin while she's gone and pregnant of all times. I crawled out of bed and looked at my reflection I looked like the walking dead, Pale skin, dark baggy eyes and a terrible look of despair on my face. If Jazmin were here she would make my days much brighter. I saw her mirror reflection show up next to mine and my reflection began to kiss and cuddle her all the way. I rubbed my eyes and Jazmin vanished and my own reflection was just staring back at me.

"I'm a total wreck with out you Jazmin, If you can hear me I just want a sign you'll return to me as soon as I want you too" I walked out of my room and made my way downstairs something smelled delicious as I walked in the kitchen to see the triplets and Bennie.

"Morning Dad!" Bennie ran over and hugged me.

"Morning kids!" I smiled

"We made you breakfast" Fuscia said setting me down a breakfast plate.

"Oh thank you kids?" I smiled and sat down to eat. The triplets helped out around the place more often to keep the place in order like when Jazmin was here. They were all just like their mother and I knew they were going to turn out just like her and I also feared for it cause of the dangers they could put themselves in but luckily I had time before that happened.

"So kids since your mother's not here , that gives me more time to be involved in your lives, I figured we could all spend the day together, anywhere you kids want to go?"

"The mall" The girls shout

"The Arcade and skate park" Benzin asked

"The playground!" Bennie grabbed on my arms begging.

"Settle down kids we can do all that stuff" I tell them.

Right after breakfast the kids dragged me out the house and all over the city we had to stop at every single place they had listed out for me, The girls wanted to hit every store in the mall and bought load after load of clothes.

"Oh Daddy how do you like this outfit?" Scarlett asked showing off her new skirt outfit

"And this too?" Fuscia asked twirling in her dress

"Girls you both look great, now smile for the camera" I snapped their picture for them.

Benzin stayed at the arcade for hours and rode around at the skate park about a hundred times before wearing himself out.

"Benzin maybe you should low down before you hurt yourself!" I called from the sidelines

"No way dad I'm on a roll!" Benzin was flying through the dirt on that motor bike. He made too sharp a turn and he went banging the side of the wall and crashed it.

"Benzin!" I ran over to him as he crawled on his knees and stood up

"I'm cool dad, nothing happened!" He said.

"Okay well stand over there so I can take a picture for your mother" I said he picked the bike up and got back on while I snapped a few pictures.

And Bennie, well, she tired herself out playing and racing all over the park with every kid she talked too.

"Hey Daddy look at me" Bennie showed me how she could hang upside down on the monkey bars.

"Yes Kiddo that's very cute!" I said taking a picture of it.

Usual the kids burned their energy practicing spy training with their mum but now I had to channel their energy into spending quality time with them.

After a whole weary day of the kids I needed a break. We headed to the main garden with everyone else and you'd think after that whole day of fun the kids would be exhausted think again.

"Dad tomorrow can we all go to the movies?" Scarlett asked

"And then afterwards can we got to the water park?" Fuscia said.

"Topped off with a visit to the dirt bike racer place!" Benzin announced

"And can we please go to the toy store and buy me new toys!" Bennie begged.

I rubbed my head to stop myself from blowing "Kids I promise we can do all you want tomorrow but run along now, I need a break!" I mumbled. They kids went their separate ways and I crashed on the couch beside my friends.

"Kids wearing you out benny?" Gnomeo snickered

I rubbed on my forehead "I've just been trying to manage since Jazmin left, it's not easy being a temporary single father when you have 3 teenagers and a preteen running around" I complained.

"You've got it easy I have 9 kids to watch over and it's a handful with just one alone" Gnomeo says

"I don't even mind having more time with the kid, It's Jazmin I'm worried about. I know I said I'd try to take it easy but, ever since she left, I just can't think of what could happen to her.

"Really benny what could happen?"

"She could get hurt, burned, blasted, fall off a cliff, drown, snared, murdered, crushed by a fallen tree, trampled by wild animals, run over, anything is possible!" I start going into panic mode.

"Benny Just calm down!" Gnomeo said. "Jazmin is going to be fine!"

I eyed him funny "Are you forgetting she's pregnant?"

"No! but I'm she wouldn't let anything happen to herself much less the baby!"

That's when Juliet came up to us "Hey boys what's up?"

"Benny's spazzing out over Jazmin" Gnomeo smiled I gave him a bad look

"Is it wrong to be concerned for my wife when she's out there on some island and pregnant?" I ask.

"Benny, Jazmin's doing just fine you need to relax!" Juliet smiled

"I know but I'm just worried if anything happens to her I'll lose her and our child!" I sighed.

"Why don't you call Jazmin and talk to her for a while, maybe hearing her voice again will cool you off" Juliet suggests.

I don't know why I didn't think of that before. I pulled out my phone and dial her number but after a few rings it went right to voicemail. "Voicemail? she always picks up when I call"

"Maybe she's busy"

I sighed and stood up "I need a drink!" I walked back into the kitchen and pulled out a case of beer and sat there drinking and eating nuts in a jar. I just couldn't get Jazmin out of my mind, I needed to know she'd come home to me and I could hold and kiss and cuddle her and never ever stop. It was going to be months before I see her beautiful face and feel her body next to mine all warm and soft.

I walk out the kitchen and see Juliet laughing on the phone with someone and when she see's me she smiles "Oh wait here he is. Benny it's for you" She hands it to me

"Hello"

_"Baby!" When I heard that voice I felt my heart race again._

"Jazmin oh it's so good to hear you!"

_"You have no idea how bad I miss you!" I heard happiness in her voice._

"Yes I do! but how's everything at base?"

_"Oh so far so good, how are you and the kids?"_

"I've been keeping them pretty occupied, it's nice to have the kids to myself for once"

_"Good to hear. I just had some time and I just wanted to hear your voice again"_

"I was really worrying about you before, thinking something might happen to you"

_"Oh benny nothing's going to..Ow!" She let out a sudden shriek in pain_

"Jazmin?" I got concerned

_"Just a kick, the baby's been kicking all day!" She said breathing hard "I think it's getting pretty close to being born"_

It was that exact thing, amongst other things, that made me worry my head off about her "Are you sure you're alright. I don't want you getting hurt"

_"Benny you know I can handle myself"_

"Yeah but with you being pregnant and all...

_"Benny I love you, you don't need to stress yourself out worrying about me, I promise I'll come back home with our baby perfectly fine"_

"Oh...ok I trust you" I smiled

_"Oops I have to go now urgent business, I love you!"_

"I love you too! bye!" I hang up the phone and roll back on the couch slumping. I did feel better knowing she was alright but that didn't stop me from worrying.

I felt someone pat my back "It's going to be alright benny!" Gnomeo reminds me, I sure hopped he was right. The rest of my Day I hung around with the guys and tried to keep my mind off Jazmin but every time I tried not to think of her it only made me think of her more, I was so stressed out about what could be happening to her right now, she was carrying our soon to be baby and if worst came to pass I could lose them both.

I was sitting by the pond picking up grass blades and then watching them sail away in the water. I saw my reflection staring back at me I looked depressed and void of life, then I saw Jazmin's picture pop up beside mine I smiled at her and then dipped my hand in the water as her picture dissolved into nothing, Just my mind reminding me that I was alone.

Just then I felt something brush up on me, I saw it was just Stella, Jazmin's mushroom "Oh hey Stella" I waved

"You seem down Benny what's the matter?" She bounced.

"Nothing Just thinking of Jazmin"

"Me too! I've never been this long without her around"

"Stella you know Jazmin better than I do, am I worrying about her too much? I mean I love her with all my heart but just knowing the fact she's always putting her life on the line...I just can't bare to lose her" I sighed

Stella hopped closer to me "Well Jazmin's been able to carry herself ever since she was a girl, and yes sometimes when she went off spying I got way worried about her, but in the end she was always just fine"

"Really?"

She nods "She comes from a whole family of spies, she practically grew up in the lines of danger and fighting and thriving off of it made her the girl she is to this very day. Danger's in her blood and that's something you can't change out of her, no matter how hard you try"

"I don't want to change her! Jazmin's spy attitude and hardcore was what made me fall for her in the first place" I sighed happily "But still sometimes I get so concerned about her safety I mean when I found out her secret I was actually happy to be married to a spy until I saw how dangerous it was...and we have a family together, and not to mention she's pregnant and..." I went on and on and on.

"BENNY!" Stella stopped me. "Listen to me Jazmin...And this Is coming from the mushroom who knows her the best, you don't have to worry, Jazmin said she'd come back home, she promised us all she'd be safe and she never breaks a promise, Especially when it deals with her own life!" Stella bounced. "If you really loved Jazmin as much as I do you'd never doubt her on something like that"

I smiled and gave her a warn hug "Thanks Stella you really helped me" I smiled and stood up to my feet.

"Where are you going?"

"To enjoy the rest of this day" I smiled "Now that I actually can"

From the on I had a pretty good day talking and hanging with the guys and spending time with Bennie she and I really bonded ever since she was little-er. That night I was in Bennie's room reading her, her required bedtime story before bed. Jazmin was the one who usually read her to sleep but now it was my job along with everything else that involved taking care of the kids until Jazmin returned. After the story I walked Bennie to her bed and into her night gown.

"Daddy when is mummy coming back home?" Bennie said as she laid in bed.

"I'm not so sure when sweetie but rest assured she will come back home!" I gave Bennie her favorite teddy bear to sleep with.

"Do you think she's thinking about us right now?"

"I'm sure she is!" I smiled at her. "And I bet you one of these mornings when you wake up mummy and I will be right her watching you wake up" I smiled tucking her in tighter.

She stood up and gave me a tight hug "Goodnight Daddy!"

"Goodnight kido sleep tight!" I kissed her forehead before walking back to my own room and going to bed. I flipped over to my side and felt the huge empty space where Jazmin usually slept. It was cold and hard, without Jazmin here life just wasn't the same, I had to raise the kids by myself half the time and they missed their mum as much as I did. I was just hoping Jazmin would return safe and unharmed and with our child safe too.

_Dream..._

_Today was the day Jazmin was due to come home, I was making the garden look nicer and cleaner for her arrival. __"I can't believe it's been 2 months already" I said cleaning myself up with the hose didn't want Jazmin to come in and see me all sweaty and dirty._

_I heard footsteps and walking up right behind me were the kids "Daddy is mummy here yet!" Bennie smiled holding my hands._

_"Not yet but go and wait in the other room until she comes" I smiled as they all went away._

_I continued to clean up the garden before __I heard the garden gate open and footsteps crunch the grass no doubt it was Jazmin, I tried to contain my joy while she walked over. When I heard the steps get closer I turned around swiftly and opened my arms to give her a hug._

_Jazmin sister Nina was at the door not Jazmin "Benny!" Nina smiled seeing me._

_"NINA!" I smiled running to give her a hug "I'm so glad your back" _

_"Me too it's good to be back in England!" She smiled._

_"Where's Jazmin? I really miss her" I said in excitement_

_Nina looked at me with a frown "Something wrong Nina?" I asked, that only seem to make her want to cry her eyes out her face scrunched and she tried to hold back her tears. "Nina what is it?"_

_She sighed and narrowed her eyes at me with a frown "Benny you might want to sit down!" She said as I took a seat. __She inhaled and took in a deep breath and held my arm "Benny, I know this is going to be extremely hard to believe but...Jazmin's not coming back home!"_

_That was not good news to hear "As in not coming back today!" I said hopping that's what she meant._

_"No I mean...Not ever" She was getting chocked up on this._

_"What why not?"_

_Nina started to sob and cry at that point she couldn't even tell me why then. I took her upper body and grasped it "NINA TELL ME!" I said panicking._

_"She can't come back home...She's gone!" _

_I let her go and got a weird feeling "Please tell me gone meaning as in she's gone somewhere else?" I said getting a bad feeling about this_

_"Oh she has, she's gone to a better place, a much better place where she can be free from all this pain forever" _

_Ok now I was getting scared "Nina...what are you trying to tell me?"_

_Nina banged her hands on the table and burst into tears "Jazmin's dead Benny, SHE'S DEAD!" _

_My heart popped and my mind cracked, everything around me went black like I was about to faint "WHAT?! NO! NO NO NO, She can't be gone?" I gripped Nina's arm in fear._

_"She is! she was struck down right there in battle. We did everything we could but it was no use. She's Gone forever!" Nina banged her head on the table and cried her eyes out as I was too. _

_"NO, NO, NOOOO!" I screamed and looked to Nina who was crying on the floor now_

_"LORD WHY HAS THOU FORSAKEN US!" She screamed into the heavens "It's JUST NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR I TELL YOU!"_

_I hated to accept the fact Jazmin was gone but I had to ask "And the baby?" I asked even thought I knew the answer._

_"There's no baby, it died with her, she was struck in the stomach and the baby died before she did. I'm sorry benny!"_

_It was official I was a total wreck "No! this can't be happening what am I going to tell the kids?"_

_"You don't have to daddy, we heard!" I looked behind me my kids were all there crying too._

_I looked away from them as my tears dropped on the floor. I felt someone grip my arm, Bennie was crying __"Daddy please tell me she's not dead, mummy can't be gone, she just can't!"_

_I picked her up in my lap as she cried and hung onto me "I'm sorry Bennie, mummy is gone and she's not coming back" that only made the situation worse.'_

_Bennie cried and screamed more "Daddy why did mummy have to go, she promised she'd come back!" _

_"It'll be alright Bennie mummy would want us to move on!" I stroke her hair while crying in it too_

_"But I want to be with mummy!" She screamed_

_"We all want to be with her too dad!" Benzin said trying not to cry as much as his sisters were._

_"We can all be with mummy again!" I said pulling out a case of pills, these were poison pills Jazmin kept to kill her enemies in a hurry, only now they were going to be our ticket to her._

_"Kids all 5 of us are going to be with mummy again soon, I promise" I said placing a pill in each of their hands. _

_"We'll be with mummy soon?" Bennie asked me_

_"Yes Kiddo now when I say now we all eat them...NOW!" I swallowed the pill whole and so did they, those pills worked fast, we all dropped to the floor twitching and making horrible sounds with foam coming out of our mouths. _

_"Daddy!" I could hear benny say through her dying noises_

_"It's almost over! Go in peace kids" I say with foam spewing in my mouth the poison was consuming my body from the inside out it was a painful death but the loss I was feeling for Jazmin was even more painful._

_I saw the kids slowly die their last breaths all that was left was for me was blacking out picturing Jazmin in my head once more and her picture appeared before me._

_"Benny, I'm so lonely without you, sweetie please come to me, the kids have already made it here but I need you with me. Please come to me!" I kept hearing her voice say._

_"Hold on Jazmin here we come...here we come...here...we...come!" _

_*__Fade out*_

_Dream ends..._

I opened my eyes wide and jumped up in bed, panting and sweating like crazy. It was all just dream, a dream I hopped would never come true. It drove me mad not knowing what was happening to Jazmin wherever she was, for all I knew she could be in trouble or worse, but she told me to try and relax and that's what I was going to do. I trusted Jazmin so I knew she'd keep her word and return to me, someday.

Right as I laid back down I hear a light tap at the door "Who is it?" I say as Bennie comes in in her nightgown and teddy bear clenched in her hands.

"Bennie what are you doing up this late?" I said sternly. She looked scared and her eyes were red like she was crying "Bennie what's the matter?" I asked concerned.

"Daddy I can't sleep I had a bad dream that mummy wasn't coming back and it made me cry!" She said wiping her tears.

I grinned and held her in my arms "You can sleep with me tonight if you want" I asked, she hopped right into bed with me as I stroked her hair.

"Daddy can we call mummy and wish her goodnight?"

"Mummy's probably sleeping right now Bennie. But I'll tell you what we can do!" I took her to the window and opened it up. The breeze brushed our faces and made Bennie sneeze and giggle.

I sat her on my lap and placed with her nose before facing the window "I promised mummy I'd send her air kisses every night, you can help me with that" I said kissing into the palm of my hand and clenching it. Bennie kissed into her palm and held her fist.

"Maybe whisper to mummy how much you miss her" I add, Bennie whispered into her balled up fist to add to the kiss and looked back at me.

"Ready!?" I smile then we both uncurl our fists, let them go and blow them away as they flowed into the night.

Bennie gave me a hug "You think mummy will get my kiss and message?"

"Yes sweetie and she'll probably send you one back too and of you're good maybe she'll visit you in your dreams tonight" I said kissing her head as she hugged me.

I felt her yawn and rub her weary eyes "Now go back to bed and no more getting back up tonight!" I said seriously.

She left my side and walked to the door "Goodnight daddy!" She smiled.

"Goodnight kiddo!" I rested back in my bed and shifted around, this bed seemed so much bigger without Jazmin here. I clicked on the lamp and looked over at a small picture frame, it was a photo of me and Jazmin on our Honeymoon she looked so beautiful and I was so in love with her. Looking at this photo always reminded me of how important Jazmin was to me

"Goodnight Jazmin I love you no matter what" and with that I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**Well Now that I've finally posted my next chapter I'll try and be more attentive with this story but I'm not making any promises...SO YOU BETTER APRRECITATE THIS MICKEY! :)**

** But for now I must go and prepare myself TRACK MEET TOMMOROW and I've been training, Wish me Suerte (Luck) :)**

**~Jazz-star xoxox**


	5. Hasta la vista basey

**Hello there. I just came back from my hermano menor (Little bro's) Cumpleanos it was so much fun, Even if there wasn't a lot of kids there but less kids less noise and garbage to pick up AM I RIGHT?! **

**So I know I've been kind of slacking on my spy chapter because I'm so focused on other school work and I really want to get done with my big secret story before I can focus more on this one. But since I'm feeling Generous today, I decided to give you all this chapter...IF u love me for this write: I LOVE JAZZY! In your reviews somewhere...I'm serious DO IT!...****Enjoy the program**

* * *

**Jazmin pov**

The next day I woke up bright and early, and it was only because my annoying sister pulled the blinds on me burning my eyes with the sunlight shining through it.

"Nina please just go away and let me sleep!" I said not trying to open my eyes.

"Sis, wake up time to get the day started!" Nina screamed.

I groaned and turned over in my sleep "Not now, can't I wait another hour!" I muttered pulling the sheets over my face to block the sunshine.

Nina came over and pulled the sheets off me and jerked me upright. "We have a lot to get through today so out of bed, Come on get up!" She shook me around and I had to shake her off me. I yawned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and then I felt a hard kick from inside me and I held the pain in for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Nina asked me.

I groaned as the pain went away and then took in deep breaths "Great now you woke the baby up too, guess I have to get up now!" I snapped pulling myself out of bed all together.

Nina and I took a quick shower and then put on our black spy wear for the day. As I was adjusting myself the door opened up and in popped my look-alike sister with a smile on her face.

"Good morning my darling sisters!" She said merrily swaying inside.

"You seem happy this morning!" Nina said.

Trixie just shrugged "It's a new day, anything's possible to happen!" She said sitting next to me in bed. I gave her a hug and she rested her hand on my tummy, feeling the baby.

"You excited about you're new baby sis?"

"I'm more worried about keeping it safe while I'm here!" I sighed rubbing it in circles.

"Don't worry you'll be fine nothing's going to happen to you or the baby!" Trixie said holding me in her arm for a while.

"Alright girls it's time to head down for breakfast!" Nina said walking to the door. Trixie helped me up and we walked out into the hall and took the elevator down to the main floor to the middle section where the lounge and kitchen were located. A lot of agents were there sitting around waiting for something to happen which probably wasn't going to last much longer. We found Howard and Hidalgo sitting in the circular couch talking and drinking with some others.

"Hey Howie!" Trixie said in a flirting voice as we all took seats next to him.

"Hey girls, how are you all doing!" He asked us.

"Pretty good, if you don't count having to luge a baby around every minuet of the day and night" I said taking a piece of fruit and chewing on it.

That's when Argon came over to us with a worried look. "Morning you guys!" He said. "Has anyone seen Lunther? He wasn't in his room and I can't find him anywhere"

"I saw him late last night in Howards office but not after that" I tell him.

"My office? What was he doing in there?" Howard asked.

"He said he was going to get you something you forgot in there" I tell him

"I never asked him to do that!" He says. How mysterious?

Just then there was a sudden voice that made us all jump a little in fright. "Good morning you guys!" Lunther came up smiling at us all.

"Lunther mate, where you've been?" Argon said giving then their best friends shake.

"Oh I was just walking around this morning to wake myself up!" He said calmly.

"Well I think it's time we head back to the village now boys!" Hidalgo said as the boys frowned a little.

"Aw dad can't we stay a while longer?" Argon pleaded.

"Sorry but your mothers probably wondering where we are?" Hidalgo said leading them away.

That's when Howard began to talk "Hey why don't we come back with you, and run a little scan around the base while we're at it!" He said.

The 3 of them all nodded "Sure we can do that!" Hidalgo smiled.

"But first can we please eat breakfast, my baby is anxious and starving and gnawing on fruits isn't helping that much!" I say as a weak and hungry feeling washed over me.

After breakfast we met up with Howard outside the base area entrance. "Now let's do a quick base scan and look around for any signs of the enemies have been snooping around here!" He ordered and we al nodded.

"If we spread out and take different places it'd be a lot faster!" Trixie ordered as we all went in separate directions.

"Alright people I want Status reports on all you current locations?" Howard came in through our communication watches.

"Northern base is all clear!" Hidalgo came in through his communicator.

"Nothing here on the eastern perimeter!" Trixie said.

"Nina you see anything?" I asked Nina who was high in the tree's looking over the distance.

"All clear from my perspectives" She shouts back down to me.

I nodded "The Southern base area is secure!" I say through my communicator.

"Affirmative on the West base-side as well!" Lunther said, Where he and Argon were.

"Center perimeters all clear as well, let's all group back together!" Howard said as me and Nina walked back to meet with the others.

"Everything is clear, not a enemy sighting in sight!" We all said to Howard.

"Good nothing to worry about!" Howard smiled.

"At least not yet!" Lunther said in a low whisper.

"Lunther what did you say?" I asked

"Nothing! you must be hearing things" He said nervously and quickly. He was acting weird today.

Now that everything was normal around base we all headed back to the village, but we had to be fast and stealthy just in case enemies were snooping deeper down the way and tried to follow us. We got to the village in a matter of moments and walked right up to the treetop mansion and right inside to see some familiar faces.

"We've returned!" Argon said going right to his mum's hug when he saw her.

"Wow you guys took a long time to get to base last night!" Tsumi smiled hugging her son.

"Actually we just crashed there!" Hidalgo said. "And look who we brought back this morning!" He stepped aside and allowed us to come into view

"Our favorite agents!" Lorca smiled giving us all hugs. "How's everything going at base?"

"Normal so far, but it's still early morning nothing really happens then!" Howard said.

I went over to the couch and sat down rubbing my tummy. "Would you like some more leaf juice tea jazmin?" Tsumi asked me. I nodded and she walked to the kitchen to fix me a cup.

"Well look who's here bright and early!" Arnook came from upstairs and smiled at us all.

"Hey Dad!" Lunther smiled seeing his dad

"So how was your night?"

"Nothing to report, everything seems quiet around here" Howard tells him

Lorca smiled "Good it's about time things quieted down around here for once"

Everyone began to chit-chat amongst themselves but I excused myself from it all. I turned and focused my attention out the window where the breeze was blowing the curtains in my face. I snuck out the front door and looked into the sky feeling the warmth of the sun, and the birds in the tree branches were nesting with their families, the one thing I didn't have with me. I looked in the sky again, there was a cloud passing by that looked just like benny.

"Oh benny!" I mouthed his name. "Being away from you is like feeling pain repeatedly without any rest" I said to myself. I reached m hand up like I could touch the could before it broke apart and vanished into thin air. I leaned against the wall and covered my face to hide the tears welling in my eyes, why did doing good feel so wrong inside.

I hear a creak and a voice beside me "Sis you feeling ok?" Trixie came to the window to see me crying.

I wiped my tears "I am! Just deep in thought" I said still looking out in the sky. "I've never been this long without Benny before, I miss him so much"

"I'm sure he misses you too, I know how hard it can be being apart from ones you love" she refers to all those years without me.

I smiled at her and then felt a kick from the baby and it gave me so much joy. I hopped it held out until we were home this was not a safe environment for a baby to be in...much less a pregnant women but I could handle myself. Another kick came and I clenched in sudden rush of pain and a weak feeling, I could barely stand much longer.

Trixie took my hand from the window supporting me "Come inside you need to sit down" I walk back inside and spread out on the couch with Nina at my head.

Trixie came over with a wet cloth and placed it on my head "You need to rest for the baby"

"I'll be fine I just didn't eat enough this morning, this happens all the time" I was moderately feeling lightheaded and about to faint out.

"Jazmin" Lorca came over to me with a cup of hot tea "Drink and you'll feel better" I slowly took sip after sip, I could feel my weakness washing out now.

"Thanks I'm better now!" I was physically better but mentally my heart was still weak from the lack of love for my family, how I missed them so much it killed me. I rested my wet cloth back on and sat my head in Nina's lap as she stoked me slowly.

"Hey I know what would make you feel better, how about you call benny and get over the grievance" Nina tossed me her phone.

I smiled and sat upright "Nina I love you!" I blew her a kiss.

I dialed the number and waited for the call to go through. "Man connection service here is so slow" I grunted.

_"Hello, Hello!" _

"Benny" I smiled with joy.

_"Jazmin, sweetie I was wondering when you'd call me again!" _

"I just needed to hear your voice again"

_"How's everything?"_

"For the moment safe and sound, but I have a feeling things could happen at any moment"

_"Yes well I'm here watching after the kids, wherever they ran off to"_

"Benny you need to pay closer attention to the kids, with a new baby on the way I don't want you too lose them...again!"

_"Are you still mad about the time I accidentally left the triplets at the mall, Jazmin that was years ago!"_

"Benny I sent you to take the triplets to the toy store and what did you do?"

_"Hey I came back with them"_

I eyed a look "You came back with triplets, they just weren't our triplets!"

_"Ok is this what you called me for"_

I giggled "No! I just called to say how much...you mean to me" My voice cracked with tears.

_"Why are you crying?" Benny got concerned_

"Benny I just miss you so much, I just miss the kids and you and everyone" I grab a tissue and blow my nose "I'm just going through a lot not being with you"

_"Jazmin you're doing something for the good of all gnomemanity, We'll see each other again" He assured me_

"I know but it's hard to concentrate when the fact I left my life and all of you is weighing in the center of my mind"

_"Oh baby we'll see each other again then we can be together al you want" He assured me "But as long as I love you we'll never feel apart ever" He said the sweetest things and always knew the right time to say them too._

My heart skipped a beat and my souls was burning with light "You're so sweet, I love you benny"

_"I love you even more"_

"Can I speak to the kids?"

_"When I find them I'll have them call you back"_

I giggle "Ok until then, I love you"

_"Love you too, Bye!" _I hang up and sigh that made me feel all better now

Nina tapped my arm "Better?"

"Yes!" I mocked as we giggled "But now I need more tea the baby's moving around again" I asked.

Tsumi walked over to me and handed me my leaf tea and I took small easy sips, besides when I hum a smoothing song that was the only thing that kept the baby from kicking and causing me pain.

"How do you do it Jazmin?" Nina asked

I was confused "What?"

"Maintain a life as a wife a mother and a spy, it just sounds so hard"

I smiled "It is a challenge from time to time but I don't do it all alone, with me and benny I can make things work out for us all, he's a wonderful husband and a great father, and me, well I just keep things in balance and provide for them all. That's just what being a mother and wife is all about...but being an agent that's a whole other thing" I laughed earing a few laughs too.

"Well if you ever have a husband kids you'll see what I mean"

"That's a pretty big "IF" for Nina" Trixie said as we both giggled

"What's that suppose to mean?" She eyed us both. I took my tea and nonchalantly sipped on it.

"Howard any readings yet?" Trixie asked

"Not yet!"

"I bet they gave up!" Argon said

"I doubt that they're probably waiting for a chance to strike, when we least expect it" Lunther said with a mysterious smile. Something about him was off to me, or maybe it was all the tea I'm drinking.

I set down my cup and no later than that it started to jiggle and shake and ripple around. Then I placed my feet on the floor and I could feel a small vibration that felt like the ground was shaking.

"Does anyone else feel shaking?" I asked, they all shook their heads until the shaking got to where they could start to feel it. "Uh guys I definitely feel shaking now!" I said as they began to feel it too.

Then it got worse, the ground and earth began to rumble and grumble and shake even worse like there was a massive earthly catastrophe about to happen. It was so hard it was knocking over everything in Arnooks mansion breaking glass and made us all topple down to the floor, but I was holding on tight to the couch and holding my stomach. Every second it felt like the shaking was getting worse and larger.

"What's happening!" Nina shouted rolling on the floor.

"Earthquake!" someone shouted shouted. And then as if it wasn't bad enough there came this terrible turbulence that zoomed over our heard and gave this ear bursting high pitched shriek that would shatter a person teeth. We all had to cover our ears and grit our teeth to bare the noise until it was out of our range and stopped. The rattling got lower and lower until...it stopped

I let go of my nails digging into the couch and everyone else stood to there feet "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED HERE!"

"Does that happen often?" I asked

"No that was a first around here, unless there's a volcano eruption" Arnook said

"Nope that was no eruption shake!" Tsumi tells him.

"Well whatever it was it's over now..."

**KA-BOOM**

A loud explosion erupted from nowhere that rattled the ground even worse beneath our feet's and blew air in at a thousand per hour that almost blew us all away.

"Guys!" I screamed almost being blown away

"Hang on!" Howard came to my aid and shielded me from the horrible catastrophe. Tremendous shaking came upon us I felt the earth was going to rip apart and swallows us whole. I held my stomach in fear I would protect my baby at all cost but I had to protect myself to.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!?" Nina snapped as we all got up from the floor, Howard held me up and settled me. I had a bad feeling about this

"Anyone know what that was all about?" Arnook asked.

"Look!" Argon pointed to the window, we all looked out of it and we saw smoke and fire rise up in the air like there was a sudden explosion or something...and what worried me the most was that it looked right next to base.

"That explosion looked pretty close to base!" Trixie said holding Howards hands.

"You don't think that..." Nina said and we all exchanged looks.

"Yes, hello!" Howard said frantically.

"GENERAL WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY, A BOMB WAS JUST DROPPED NEAR BASE CAMP!..."

**KA-BOOM**

There was another explosion that dropped us to our feet this one was worse and we saw even more smoke and fire rise up and we could feel the vibrations and noise again.

"Hello, come in can anybody here me!" Howard shouted into his watch. There was no transmit coming in just static

There was a slight disconnection and static but then the call came clear again "IT'S MADNESS SIR *static* THE ENEMIES *static* THERE BOMBING THE PLACE ALL OVER, IT'S..." And that's when the signal was cut off completely

The 4 of us all exchanged looks of anguish and concern. "We need to get back there NOW!" Howard said racing to the door with us trailing behind me.

"Argon, Hidalgo and Lunther go with them, I'll round up my fighters and catch up with you all!" Arnook said as we all bolted away.

"Wait jazmin I think you should stay here, we can't risk you getting hurt in your condition!" Trixie said to me.

"How about I go and just stay hidden in the bushes!" I say. Trixie was not too keen on that but this was not the time to bat this around, so she just nodded and we all took off.

There was a lot more jungle to get through to get to base than I remember, but we had to maneuver fast before things got any worse, I could only image what was going to happen or what was happening back at base all that destruction that was taking place.

We were halfway there until Nina stopped me. "Jazmin this is far enough for you!"

I eyed her "What NO! I want to go with you all"

She pushed me back "It's too risky you have a baby to protect" Nina held my hands, I looked at my stomach and sighed knowing she was right "Just stay low and hidden out of sight we'll come back for you!" Nina said to me. I gave her a hug and ducked into the nearest thickest bush.

"I'll stay here with jazmin for protection" Hidalgo said "Argon you and Lunther help out until the backup comes and son, be careful out there!" He said to Argon.

"I will Dad, I won't let you down!" Argon saluted running off with the gang.

I hid in the bushes and sighed deeply holding my stomach.

"Don't worry jazmin everything will be just fine!" Hidalgo said holding my hands, I hoped so too.

We waited for what seemed like half an hour and no sign or call from my sisters at all. I was beginning to worry even more than before. "You think there okay, it's been a long time!" I peeked through the bushes and nothing "Where are they?"

"I'm sure there ok!"

"And what about Argon aren't you worried about him?" I asked.

He huffed up his chest and blew slowly "I'm not that worried my son has very good agility and me and Tsumi taught him to defend himself pretty well, and he's got Lunther by his side and he's a top ranked fighting machine, so I'm not that worried and you shouldn't be worried either, your sisters are destructive fighting machines as well they can handle themselves" Hidalgo patted my back to making me feel better.

"Yeah ruthless fighting runs in our family" I laugh "Thanks Hilgo" I said hugging him.

While we were hugging I heard footsteps approaching and then constant low chattering rang through our ears. "Did you hear that!" I whispered. Hidalgo covered my mouth and looked through the bushes and I did too, I could see a whole collage of agents marching row after row in our direction with weapons in their hands.

"Enemy spies, get down!" Hidalgo said as we got down as low as possible as they marched right past us and then stopped.

"Now listen men our infiltrator has given us the coordinates to the A.R.F.F Base, there's going to be guards everywhere ready to attack at will so when we get there, show no mercy to anyone man, women or child!" The leader said. I held my stomach panicking thinking of my baby and then it went over to my sisters, their lives could be at stake and I couldn't do a thing about it.

"YES CAPTAIN!" They all shouted and began to march on again.

I popped my head up "Oh god my sisters, your son, what are we going to do!?" I said crying.

Hidalgo wrapped his arm on my shoulder "Jazmin we are going to do what we have to do...We need to stop that reinforcement from reaching base and destroying everything!" He said as I sniffled and wiped my eyes.

"But what can we do, I'm pretty useless with this baby right now!" I hold my stomach "I have to protect it at all costs or both our lives are in trouble"

"Jazmin you have been spying for as long as we have, you know all the tricks in the book, Trixie always told us you were destined to protect the people of the world from harm at all costs. You can't just let a little thing like a baby stand in the way of that, you have to show some backbone and fight!" He said shaking some sense into me.

I wiped my eyes and grew a vengeful glare "You're right, I shouldn't be sitting here crying, I need to fight and fight HARD!" With a pound of my fists I gain my power back in me. "Now let's go Hilgo!" I said marching away.

"So what's the plan?"

"Like they said we're going to attack at the roots and SHOW NO MERCY!" Fire burst in my heart and eyes. I kicked up dust racing away.

"Wait where we going!?" He asked.

I turned to him with a glare "Don't ask questions just follow me, and that's an order!" I snapped stomping away as he followed.

We took the cavern shortcut back to the outskirts of the base. Those enemies were marching on foot so we had time to spare but not as much as we needed, this plan needed maximum speed.

"Alright this is no time to bat things around, those agents will be marching their way through here no later than in 25 minuets times, we need to work fast. We need to set traps for them. Now!"

"What do you suggest ma'am!" Hidalgo asked me.

I looked around and picked up a long thick vine from the ground "Here take this vine and lay it in a straight line on the ground and run it to that tree and tie it around" I said, he checked to see if the coast was clear and then made his way through to the other side of the tree and tied it around the tree, giving me the thumbs up symbol.

"Now to get to work on the trap!" I said to myself. I collected bits of thick twigs and wood and logs and strong vines, I tied them all together and then made a large sturdy cage.

"Impressive!" Hilgo nodded.

"Here!" I said throwing a vine over a tree branch and tying the end to the top of the cage. "Raise up the cage high into the tree I have one more thing to do!" I said leaving him. I took off my belt and turned it into a shovel and started drilling a large gap into the ground about 7 ft. deep and throwing leaves and grass over it to blend into the ground as before.

"Okay jazmin now what!' Higo said coming to me but I shushed him for a moment.

"Wait do you hear that!" I tell him, I listened closely and I could hear noise and saw shadows ad marching footsteps coming this way.

"Forward march men we're nearing our target!"

"HOORAY!"

"There coming!" I warn him with a glare.

"What do we do jazmin?' He asked. I grabbed his arm and shoved him into the bushes and then stood myself right in plain view.

"Hidalgo go over to the vine holding the cage and when I whistle you cut the rope and send the trap down!" I tell him.

"But what about you?"

"Just go and wait for my signal!" I ordered as he disappears into the bushes. When he was out of sight I took in a deep breath of courage and held my tummy feeling the baby rattle inside of me.

I was putting my life on the line and just as much my unborn child, but there was no way I was backing down from this, I don't back down from anything when it means the lives of those I love. Even if I ended up horribly injured my sacrifice will have made a great victory for us.

I press my hand to my stomach, the baby was kicking like wild "Mummy is making a big sacrifice but I love you and I'm doing this for a greater cause" I hear the sounds of them approaching "Showtime"

I stand tall and stiff with my hands at my side with the hot wind blasting me. I take it in and breath out hot breath as hot as fire, I was boiling from the inside out with Courage and strength that matched no other.I see the first row of agents make their way over the horizon and into plain view.

"You there!" I hear the captain say as he stops his men and looks at me, I just stand there with a stiff glare of death to them all.

The captain rides up closer on his horse "Ma'am I kindly advise you to step aside!" He said to me, I said and did nothing but stare at him and give a beastly growl. "This is your last warning, step aside and we won't hurt you!" He said again.

"Come closer and say that, if you dare!" I snap to him still stiff as a board.

"Ma'am me and my men want to pass through now so please move aside and return from whence you came"

I looked behind me and turn back "I MOVE FOR NOONE!" I scream with force

"You'll move for us!" He said

"I DARE YOU, MAKE ME!" I was ready to throw like a savage if I had too.

He looked at me like I was crazy and then chuckled. "Alright if you insist!" He rode his horse slowly towards me, I looked down to his feet he was completely unaware of my trap and I smirked at him.

The horse took another step and then with one trip he got his leg caught between a trap that pulled him upside down as he dangled there twitching and neighing and straining to get free.

"What is the meaning of this!" The captain said slicing the vines to free his horse. I let go of the rope I had hidden behind my back as it dropped the horse and the Captain, the horse went bonkers with fear knocking over all the agents in his way.

"Calm down you stupid animal" The captain screamed, the Horse flung him over and ran off as the captain skidded right at my feet in pain.

End of the line Captain" I sneered spitting in his face, he reached for my leg and I gave him the hardest face whack, good thing I wore my boots with the spikes on the bottom. The captain went rolling into yet another trap that hoisted him upside down swinging back and forth. I picked up a stick and crashed it into his skull sending him now oscillating side to side hitting the sides of trees his screams of agony were music to my ears

"Scream all you want this is the day death claims you all" I sneered watching as he went into a deep concussion and blood began draining into his head making him pass out and slip away slowly.

All the enemy troops just stood looking at their dead upside-down captain and then to me as I just smirked at them still totally stiff. "GET HER!" One yelled and they all began to charge at me wildly. I smirked even deeper "Big mistake guys!" I say under my breath

I raised my foot up and stomped it down hard as my hole trapped cover caved in on itself and revealed a large deep hole in the ground, but I didn't fall in cause I was tightly balanced on that vine I tied to the ground just standing there. The agents didn't see the trap in time and row by row they went toppling into the whole piling on top of each other as dust kicked up in the air but I was still balancing there in mid air. I looked down at all the agents groaning in the whole. I glided myself over the vine till I was back on solid ground.

"Did you men enjoy my little surprise trap!"

"You're going to pay when we get out of here!" I hear one say.

I shake my head and smirk even deeper "Oh I'm afraid none of you will be getting out of there!" I said dropping a small bomb in there as it counted down from 15 seconds. they all screamed and panicked.

"Throw the bomb back up!" they shout and one tries to grab for it.

"Oh no you don't! *Whistles*" I whistle giving hidalgo the signal, I hear a snap as the cage rained down and snapped perfectly over the hole. The agents began to scream and shout as I backed up into the bush and took cover.

**BOOM**

There was an explosion and fire and smoke rained over me. When I looked up the cage and trap had all been destroyed leaving nothing but a smoldering crater with bits of gnomes scattered all over it.

I picked up a severed limb from the ground and tossed it into the tree's a little something for the birds to enjoy. Some people might say that death strikes fear and mortal terror into your heart but death and bloody homicidal murder fueled my hearts fire and the boiling singes of my soul. I paced about the discarded bodies and blood on the ground with a smirk and I nodded. "Done and done!" I said.

I saw hidalgo emerge from the bushes and ran to me "Jazmin that was brilliant!" He said hugging me tightly.

"I know it was I enjoyed it myself!" I chuckled. "But what I'm more worried about is..."

"JAZMIN, HIDALGO!" I heard frantic screaming from behind me and through the bushes I saw my sisters, Lunther, Howard and Argon running towards us, panicking and panting.

"Girls what happened?" I asked as my sisters ran right up to me.

"No time to explain just run!" Trixie said dashing right past me, Nina grabbed my hand while she was running and yanked me behind her. I looked back at where I could just make out a bit of the island base and more of our agents were evacuating the place all running off in different directions.

"What's going on?!" Hidalgo asked as we kept running.

"No time just TAKE COVER!" Howard said as Nina pushed me into the nearest bush and everyone huddled together.

**BOOM, KA-BOOM**

There was dark clouds 0f smokes and fire flares that rained down over us and the earth rattled and cracked as if it was going to rip apart at the seems.

"Is everyone okay?!" Howard said standing up. We all talked at once saying we were okay and Trixie helped me stand up and brushed me off.

"What was all that about?" Hidalgo asked why they all came running and screaming at us like that. They were all to traumatized to say anything and just kept babbling and stuttering like maniacs, me and Hidalgo kept looking at one another.

"Guys what happened back there!" I shout to them and they all looked to one another.

"It was terrible!" Argon said before looking away.

"What was?" Hidalgo asked.

"We went in there, fire and smoke and bombs thrown everywhere, everything was up in flames it was, it was, it was!..." Nina kept repeating things like a broken record player.

I walked up and slapped the back of her head hard "Everything was just..." She sighed and rested her head on Trixie's shoulders as I just looked at them.

"What happened to the base?" I asked worried.

"General!" We all heard and saw one of our agents, along with a few others, walk over to us covered in dirt with sad faces. "General, Sir!"

"Agent Boswell!" Howard said walking closer to him.

"I think you might want to see this!" Boswell said walking us back to the base. Me and my sisters held hands and then slowly and cautiously made our way to the base, or where the base was.

"What happened to the Base!?" I said. There was nothing anymore, the entire base was nothing but a crater of broken parts and bits that were either sparking or caught on fire. Everything was pretty much gone.

I covered my mouth in horror "Everything...Is destroyed!" I gasped.

"We lost our entire base grounds!" Trixie said crying a little.

"Well not entirely, we just lost most of our base, all the underground bases hidden within the mountains caverns are all still in tact" Boswell said.

"Yes but that's only a small portion of it, what about everything else that was above grounds, everything that they destroyed" Howard said angrily clenching his fists.

"Hey look at that!" Argon said pointing upwards, there was an envelope falling from the sky, probably dropped by those enemies. I caught it in mid-flight and opened it up.

**WE WARNED YOU!**

Everyone crowded around me to see the letter too and then they all gave angry glares. I crumpled up the paper and flicked it to a small spot where fire from the explosion was burning as it burnt to a crisp.

"What I want to know is how they managed to find our exact locations!?" Trixie said super raged.

"It's a Mystery" Lunther shrugged, the way he said that was kind of weird.

I hear Nina sigh and take my hand "But at least it's over!"

"No it's not!" Howards said walking forward a little "I have a feeling this attack was just the beginning!" He said seriously, making us even more nervous.

"The beginning?"

Lunther stood forwards "Of a bloodshed battle"

"Now what do we do? with the base destroyed where do we go now?"

"We need to find a new to find a new base, and rebuild what we can!" Howard said as we all nodded.

"But what if that takes a long time where will we all sleep for the nights until then?" Nina asked.

"We could always just stay in the caverns where the still untouched part of the base is!" Boswell said.

I gave him the stink eye "I can't sleep in a cave! I'll get back troubles and that's the last thing I need right now!" I tell him.

"I'm sorry jazmin but there's no other choice we've got!"

"No it's not...You could all come to the village!" Argon said.

"Great idea son, you can all come back to the village until you find a new place to setup!" Hidalgo smiled

"Oh are you sure that's smart!" Trixie asked.

"Sure no worries, Dad would understand, he's like that most of the time!" Lunther smiles.

"Well I guess so! But we should ask him personally before we go to conclusions!" I said.

But then we heard the rustle of bushes and some faint voices as someone came approaching. We all huddle together in attack formation "Stand your grounds" Howard whispers to us as we all got ready to strike whoever it was. We saw a head pop up and were about to charge but we had to restrain ourselves, It was only Arnook and some of his soldiers. "General Howard!" Arnook said bowing. "Glad to see you're all okay!" He smiled

"Arnook! Yes we're all fine...But sadly not our home base grounds!" He sighed. Arnook looked behind us and he could see everything was no longer there.

"Oh my!"

We all looked away with sad faces "We just couldn't save it in time!" Trixie said sighing and I cradled her.

"You have my deepest condolences" Arnook said.

Lunther walked over to his dad now "Dad without their base they need somewhere to live until they can find another place to build a new base grounds!" He explained.

Arnook smiled "You always welcome to stay here in our village with us!" He smiled.

"We appreciate that!" I said smiling. "Better than sleeping in a cave" I got a few giggles from my sisters from that.

"We better get moving then!" Howard aid as we all began to walk away.

But then..."Actually we have a few injured agents back where we were hidden down!" Boswell informs us.

"We'll go round up everyone we can find and then meet you all back at the village" Arnook said taking his men back to gather up everyone else they could find. My sisters and I walk hand in hand at the back of the pack slowly trailing along with everyone else. I took one last look at the smoldering remains of our base. Where were we ever going to find another place to replace what we lost?

We arrived back at the village in not time and climbed up into the treetops where all the huts and houses were. We saw Lorca and Tsumi just taking a stroll until they saw us coming and they rushed right over.

"How was everything, was the base alright!" Lorca asked. None of us even tried to say anything, our still silence and crying faces gave it all away.

The girls both gasped "Oh you guys...I don't know what to say!"

"There's nothing to say, nothing will bring our base back to us...It's just gone!"

"And you couldn't do a thing about it!"

"It was a surprise attack, none of us ever saw it coming!" Howard said.

I somehow ushered a smile to my face, a light smile "But luckily no one was killed, injured but nothing too serious!" I tell them and they grinned a bit as well.

"But we need to start looking for a new hideout to rebuild our base!"

"It'll never be the same as our old one!" Trixie sighed resting on his shoulders.

Howard rubbed her "But still we need one!"

"We'll help you in any way we can!"

"Well mum until they find and rebuild their base they're going to be staying here with all of us, Uncle Arnook already said it was ok!" Argon tells her.

They both smiled to us "Well you guys can stay in our house, we have spare rooms for you all!" Lorca said as we made way back to the mansion hut.

Arnook and his men brought back all our other agents and everyone in the village welcomes us with open arms. Our injured agents were taken shelter at the hospital hut and the rest of us all had our own huts to stay in. The mansion was big enough for a few more agents other than my sisters and Howard to stay in as while everyone else was getting settled and aquatinted. We all sat around in the living room drinking hot tea and just talking for a while.

"So now what are you all going to do?" Arnook asked us.

We all turned to Howard, the man in charge "Well like I said before we need to find a new temporary base headquarters..." He started but was cut off

"And what have them find that and destroy it too!?" Trixie snapped in anger.

"No sweetie, this time we need to find a more secluded place!"

"Where do you suppose we do that, our last base was hidden near the mountains that's the most secluded place there is!" She says.

"What about the other side of the island there's got to be some good hiding places there!" Hidalgo asked.

"The other agency has occupied the whole other side of the island!" Howard said huffing.

"So where exactly do we put up our base!" Nina wondered.

Howard continued talking "Somewhere secluded, a place on this island no one would ever really think of going?"

"Right! and I suppose there's a place like that on this island!?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually there is!" Arnook said and we all looked at him.

"Really where?!" We all asked.

"On the volcano!" He said.

"VOLCANO!" We all gasped

"Oh yeah there are lots of caves within that volcano, me and Arnook use to go up there when we were kids" Tsumi said nudging her brother.

"Are you sure it's safe to have a base on a volcano!" I asked having great doubts for obvious reasons

"Don't worry that volcano hasn't erupted in years, I think it's dormant now!" Tsumi said smiling to us.

We all exchanged looks to one another "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to look there and see!" Howard said.

"And our base would have a natural defense, no one would be stupid enough to attack a volcano!" I said.

"We could take you guys up there tomorrow so you could see for yourselves!" Arnook said. We all looked to each other once more and nodded, that'll be just fine for us.

It might be easy to find a new base, but what was it really worth when we had nothing left to ribald from. It would never replace what we have lost

* * *

**...INTERMISSON, TAKE A BREAK IF YOU WANT TOO AND THEN READ ONTO PART 5...WHEN I POST IT HAHAHAHA xD**

**But seriously how great was that! YAY! THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO READ WASN'T IT, I THINK I'M GONNA EXPLOSDE *Blow Up* Sorry If I'm a bit hyper I ate lots of sweets at that party *sugar rush* But still I hope you all loved it, I need to get me some more cake...Peace out**

**~Jazz-star :) xoxxo**


End file.
